After I love you
by ZaKhazanahKaizzz
Summary: bingung mau nentuin summarynya apa... yang jelas ini ff krisbaek, dan GS untuk baekhyun *mianhae*/ cast : all member exo dan k-pop idol yang lainnya...
1. Chapter 1

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : After I Love You

Cast : Kris EXO M

Byun Baekhyun EXO K

Other Cast : EXO Members

Girls Generation members

Genre : Humor, Romance, Comfort

Rated : T – NC 17

Warning : GS for Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Tao… OT12!

Desclimered : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Karena za gak bisa-bisa bikin ff yaoi jadi maaf banget harus membuat beberapa cast di ff ini jadi GS. Maaf banget buat yang biasnya za jadiin cewek disini, hal ini semata-mata agar pesan dari ff juga dapat za sampein dengan jelas. Jujur aja, za selalu gagal bikin ff yaoi. Sekali lagi, za minta maaf..

DLDR!

RnR juseyo ^-^

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

Brukk

Terdengar seseorang menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan sangat kasar di atas bangku bercatkan cokelat kemudian menelungkupkan tubuhnya dengan lemas di atas meja, membuat terkejut teman-teman setia yang menunggunya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu di tempat tersebut.

"ada apa denganmu? Apakah ini mengenai namja itu lagi?" tegur kyungsoo. Sang pelaku hanya mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut tanda ia bukan sedang dalam keadaan yang baik. Terutama moodnya.

"memangnya apa yang ia perbuat? Apa memerlukan bantuanku untuk mengganggunya?" ujar gadis berambut hitam lurus yang berjalan mendekati meja di mana ketiga sahabatnya berada dengan sebuah cup ice cream yang baru saja ia beli.

"ck, seperti biasa… terlalu geli melihat wajahnya sepanjang pelajaran tadi, terlebih melihat reaksi Sembilan yeoja genit di kelasku. Hooh menjijikan" ungkap luhan yang baru saja dari toilet, namun gadis yang sedari tadi ditanya hanya menyambar sendok ice cream yang tengah dipegang tao dan memakan ice cream tersebut. Setidaknya ice cream akan membuatnya lebih tenang.

"untukku ya!, kau beli lagi saja -v-" tawarnya yang diangguki oleh sang pemilik. Ia sudah sangat hapal betul dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut sedikit bergelombang di sampingnya ini. Ice cream adalah kesukaannya dan ia pasti akan sangat memerlukan ice cream, terlebih dengan suasana hati yang tak baik seperti ini. Sebaiknya ia yang lebih tua harus mengalah.

"kalian tidak pesan makanan?" matanya ia edarkan di sekitar meja dan tak melihat piring ataupun gelas berisikan makanan dan minuman.

"sudah, kau ingin pesan apa?" tawar xiumin

"aniyo, aku ingin makan ice cream saja"

Dan dijam istirahat yang pendek ini mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbagi celotehan atau lebih tepatnya keluhan mengenai pria yang telah merusak mood leader geng tersebut.

"pokoknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya hari ini, aku benci melihat wajah sok tampannya" geram Baekhyun dan menggigit kuat-kuat sendok ice cream yang sudah tak terlalu bagus bentuknya karena terlalu sering ia gigit sepanjang memakan ice creamnya.

"tidak usah repot-repot, biar kami saja yang melakukannya, bukankah ia masih ada jam mengajar di kelasmu?" ujar tao dengan smirk kecil di bibirnya

"ne, aku percayakan missi hari ini pada kalian" dan kata itupun mengakhiri percakapan mereka karena harus berpisah kelas.

Luhan yang sekelas dengan Baekhyun di kelas A bersama lay membuat mereka berdua hapal betul apa yang menjadikan leader mereka menekuk wajahnya seharian ini. Sedangkan tao berada di kelas B bersama xiumin dan kyungsoo.

Dan bendera tempur hari ini pun akan segera dimulai untuk melanjutkan tempur dihari-hari sebelumnya dan menjadi jembatan untuk tempur dihari-hari berikutnya. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya ide licik mereka yang bertempur. Dan seharusnya mempersiapkan perisai untuk kemungkinan hal buruk yang akan membalas semua perilakunya.

.

Enam orang gadis tengah mengendap-endap di sela-sela mobil hitam milik salah seorang guru di sekolahan mereka, rencana awalnya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Tao, xiumin dan kyungsoo yang berhasil menunda kepulangan sang guru dengan menyembunyikan tas kerja yang selalu dibawanya, lalu Baekhyun, lay dan luhan yang dengan senang hati mengecat jas seragam gurunya hingga sekarang banyak noda bintik yang menghiasi permukaan jas tersebut, lalu berakhir dengan mereka berenam menaruh paku-paku dekat roda-roda mobil sang guru.

"aku yakin belum sampai rodanya berputar, mobil ini akan menyerah terlebih dahulu" bisik kyungsoo pada kelima sahabat gengnya dan mengajak mereka untuk ber hi-five ria.

"kalian memang cerdas" balas Baekhyun memuji hasil kerja gengnya

"tanpa ada ketua pun tak akan berjalan lancar, hahahaha" kemudian mereka berenam berinisiatif untuk segera pergi dari parkiran menuju tempat sembunyi untuk melihat wajah terkejut dari seonsaengnimnya.

Ya! Baekhyun lah yang mengetuai geng yang terbentuk beberapa bulan yang lalu semenjak kehadiran guru bahasa inggris mereka. Wajahnya yang sering membuat mual entah mengapa membuat banyak gadis mengaguminya –ini opini Baekhyun- hingga ia mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya untuk membuat gang yang membenci gurunya tersebut dan bersumpah demi seluruh volume air yang ada di sungai han, tak ada satupun yang ada pada diri guru mereka yang membuat mereka mengaguminya seperti para gadis yang lain.

Waktu yang dinantipun tiba, setelah menemukan tas kerja yang disembunyikan oleh tao, xiumin dan kyungsoo di kamar mandi guru, sang guru tampanpun akhirnya berniat pulang dengan mobil kesayangannya yang ia parkirkan di halaman parkir sebelah kiri gedung kesenian.

"kenapa hari ini ada hal yang aneh lagi?" gumamnya lirih lalu memasuki mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesinnya. Baru ia memutar kemudi dan rodapun belum berputar satu putaran, mobil yang ditungganginya sedikit oleng. Merasa ada yang aneh, iapun keluar untuk mengecek kondisi ban mobilnya. Dan

Bingo!

Ban mobilnya bocor, tapi ada sesuatu yang menjanggal.

"sejak kapan di sekolah ini ada penebar paku?" ucapnya begitu melihat ternyata banyak sekali paku yang menancap di ban mobilnya. Saat pria tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang pelaku penebar paku, ia merasa ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari balik tembok belakang parkiran. Terlihat ada bayangan disana enam orang gadis tengah cekikikan tertawa terbahak dengan puas bahkan ada yang sampai jongkok-jongkook karena saking tidak tahan dengan tawanya.

Ok baiklah, sepertinya gadis-gadis yang tak kalah anehnya dari banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang mengejar-ngejarnya mulai beraksi lagi dengan berbagai ulah hasil ide licik yang mereka miliki. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan meninggalkan mobilnya di sekolahan lalu keluar gerbang sekolah untuk mencari taksi, biarkan saja hari ini ia harus rela pulang dengan taksi dari pada harus menginap di sekolah karena mobil yang tak bisa ia bawa pulang? Itu lebih tak mau.

"eomma… aku pulaaaang"

"ne, bersihkanlah tubuhmu dulu lalu kita makan bersama, chagi" sahut sang ibu dari balik dapur sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka santap bersama.

"ne eomma"

Dengan langkah semangat seorang gadis menaiki anak demi anak tangga menuju kamarnya, ia hempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil terus mengulas senyum yang tak kunjung pudar semenjak kejadian pulang sekolah tadi.

"hahaha… rasakan guru menyebalkan" gumamnya yang tertawa bak evil yang baru saja menerkam mangsanya. Dan sepertinya tidurnya malam ini akan terasa sangat menyenangkan sama seperti hari-hari sebleumnya setelah ia dan gangnya berhasil mengerjai gurunya yang sok tampan itu. Otaknya kini tengah berfikir hal macam apa lagi yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengerjai guru bahasa inggris sekaligus guru bimbingan konseling di sekolahnya tersebut.

Mungkin memang sedikit aneh jika harus membenci seseorang hanya karena memiliki fans banyak begitu orang tersebut masuk dalam kehidupannya. Memangnya ada yang salah? Ia hanya menerima takdir dari Tuhan yang memberinya ketampanan yang berbeda dari pria yang lain. Jadi masih berhakkah ia dibenci? Mungkin tidak namun alasan tersebut tak berlaku bagi enam orang gadis yang menamai mereka sebagai geng kHate Hate Kris Seonsaengnim, meskipun mereka adalah geng yang terbilang sangat girly dengan make up dan acceslayes yang gemerlap dengan warna pink yang manis namun pribadinya akan pendapat mengenai perasaan terhadap seorang pria sangatlah berbeda dengan gadis lain pada umumnya. Menurut mereka, para pria di luaran sana yang bertingkah menjadi terlihat berkarisma dan merapihkan dandanannya sebelum bertemu dengan gadis-gadis genit sangatlah menjijikan karena itu berarti bukan pribadi aslinya mereka. Benar-benar seperti pria penggoda menurutnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu cerah, sepagi ini memang sangat menyenangkan melihat taburan bunga dan juga mendengar kicauan burung lalu bernafas dengan leganya menyambut kehidupan yang akan di mulai, seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh seorang namja blasteran china-canada. Ia baru saja tiba di sebuah taman, sebenarnya ia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya hanya saja naluri manusiawinya muncul ketika ia berjalan menuju tempatnya mengajar.

'mungkin bernafas sejenak di taman tidak akan ada masalah' fikirnya

Kini posisinya tengah berdiri menatap bunga-bunga yang indah tertabur di hadapannya, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana sisi kanan dan kiri sementara hembusannya semakin beraturan kala merasakan kesejukan tengah melingkupinya. Di rasa cukup ia pun hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan hendak berbalik, namun pandangannya di kejutkan dengan adanya seseorang yang tengah memakai seragam sekolah yang tak asing baginya.

Ia terus berjalan menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut, ia dapat melihat bahwa sosok tersebut tengah menunduk seperti ada sesuatu yang ia tahan, samar terlihat tubuh gadis tersebut bergetar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pria berkacamata itupun tak bisa berbuat lebih saat ia tahu siapa gadis yang tengah menangis tersebut. Perlahan senyum lembutnya terukir dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis yang tak menyadari kehadirannya.

.

"apa rencana kita hari ini, leader?" Tanya lay dengan sumringah pada ketua persekutuan mereka.

"hahaha,, lihat saja nanti, ku rasa ia akan sedikit terlambat masuk ke kelas ini" jawab Baekhyun dengan santainya lalu mengeluarkan earphone dari tas berwarna pink nya. Senyumnya selalu terpatri membayangkan ekspresi seonsaengnim yang begitu dikagumi di sekolahan ini. Sementara kedua sahabatnya –lay dan luhan- hanya menggedikkan bahunya tanda tidak mengerti dengan sikap leader mereka, sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah tak nyaman dengan semua perbuatan yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin terasa menyenangkan saat melakukan apa yang mereka rencanakan, namun setiap kali melihat wajahnya yang sungguh ketampanannya diluar batas kenormalan (?) sedikit membuat mereka merasa bersalah karena tak sepenuhnya juga guru tersebut harus dibenci.

Hampir satu jam pelajaran di kelas 3-A berlalu begitu saja setelah ada pemberitahuan mengenai keterlambatan guru yang ada jadwal mengajar pelajaran bahasa ingris pagi ini. Tak ingin berlama-lama, sang gurupun akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya di kelas tersebut meski ada waktu yang terbuang.

"bukankah tadi pagi aku melihat kris seonsaengnim mengenakan seragam abu-abu ya? Kenapa berubah jadi hitam?" gumam luhan ketika melihat guru bahasa inggris memasuki kelas.

"kau fikir apa penyebabnya kalau bukan karena leader kalian ini" celetuk Baekhyun dengan bangganya.

Ya! Inilah imbas dari yang dilakukan Baekhyun tadi pagi pada guru favoritnya tersebut, favorite dalam hal di kerjai maksudnya. Sementara dirinya tengah tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengerjai guru bahasa inggrisnya tersebut, gadis-gadis di kelasnya justru menatap kagum pria tinggi berambut pirang yang tengah menyiapkan bahan materi hari ini. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan senyumnya yang selalu bertengger setiap ia mengajar dan itu malah menghilangkan mood sang leader ketika melihat suasana kelas yang penuh dengan cinta yang berterbangan.

'iiishh,,, mereka itu… ck, tidak bisakah menatapnya dengan biasa saja' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati

'lihat saja nanti… mueheehhehehe'

"eum… anak-anak, hari ini adalah jadwal pemutaran film mingguan kita, jadi saya harap kalian memperhatikan film yang akan saya putar dan buat referensinya, mengerti?" kris telah selesai dengan perangkat mengajarnya. Lcd, speaker dan luhanar, semuanya sudah siap hanya tinggal mengklik tombol enter pada laptopnya maka akan muncul film yang akan diputar.

Klik

1 detik, layar masih terlihat hitam – seorang gadis sedikit menyunggingkan smirknya

2 detk, belum ada perubahan pada layar – gadis tersebut semakin mengangkat sudut bibirnya

3 detik, dan muncullah foto-foto seorang pria kecil yang tengah dengan polosnya mengupil menghadap kamera.

"buahahahahahahahaaaaaa" gadis yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya akhirnya terbahak dengan kerasnya, kedua temannya yang duduk di belakangnya ikut tersenyum melihat apa yang di tampilkan pada layar. Bukannya pemutaran film bahasa inggir tapi justru foto masa kecil seonsaengnim tampan mereka yang sedang mengupil. Dan itu membuat refleks yang sangat hebat dari kris, ia langsung menutup laptopnya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu.

"yaaaaah… kenapa di tutup seonsaengnim? Kami kan sedang melihat foto tampanmu" teriak taeyeon yang baru saja mengelap air liurnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya

"iya seonsaengnim, kecilnya saja sudah tampan, pantas saja besarnya sangat mempesona" seohyun si gadis termuda didalam kelas itupun ikut bersuara karena acaranya terganggu.

"apa-apaan ini? Niat ingin mempermalukannya, tapi semakin membuat mereka menyukai guru sok bule itu,,, iiiiissshh" runtuk seorang gadis yang baru saja menghentikan tawanya karena mendengar teriakan taeyeon

"Byun Baekhyun, istirahat nanti ke ruanganku" dengan tegasnya kris berbicara pada gadis yang teridentifikasi sebagai pelaku pembuat kekacauan pagi ini.

"aku tidak mau" jawabnya tak kalah tegas dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberikan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam pada kris.

DEGH

_jeo paran haneullo naraolla  
jeo paran haneullo naraolla  
saehayan nipume angilkkeoya  
amugeotdo amumaldo  
_Mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat saat menatap kris, kris yang mengetahui perubahan Baekhyun menjadi sedikit gugup.

"datanglah kalau kau tak ingin menyesal" gumamnya lalu segera berlalu dari meja Baekhyun, meninggalkan gadis bermarga byun yang sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang belum juga berdetak secara normal.

'uuuh… kenapa seperti ini lagi' runtuknya dalam hati.

Dua orang pria tampan tengah berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah apartemen yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja sebagai guru. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dengan posisi yang sangat tegap dan memiliki wajah oriental yang sangat mengagumkan, sedangkan satu pria yang berada di sampingnya memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih rendah dengan wajah bak malaikatnya yang selalu mampu memberikan ketenangan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Keduanya tiggal di apartemen yang sama dan kamar yang mereka tempatipun bersebelahan, wajar saja! Karena mereka adalah saudara sepupu dimana ibu mereka kakak beradik.

"sepertinya gadis-gadis itu terlalu maniak denganmu kris" tegur suho memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya

"apakah keenam gadis yang selalu mengerjaiku juga termasuk kedalam gadis yang kau maksud?"

"hahaha… ku rasa begitu, apa lagi ulah mereka hari ini selain menempelkan lem pada kursi di ruanganmu?"

Ting… bunyi lift terbukapun menggema dan keduanya kembali melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

"bukan mereka, dia menyebarkan foto saat aku kecil yang sangat memalukan"

"whoaaa? Jeongmalyo? Nuguseyo?" kris mengehentikan gerakannya saat ingin membuka pintu kamarnya.

"menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tersenyum penuh arti pada suho

"Byun Baekhyun" gumam kris lalu segera melesat ke dalam kamarnya, membiarkan suho yang masih digelayuti rasa penasaran akan arti senyuman kris tersebut.

"apakah kris menyukainya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang kemudian dijawab dengan gedikkan bahunya sendiri tanda mencoba untuk tak begitu peduli dengan urusan tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih menggunakan bathrobe nya, tangannya mencari-cari piyama yang akan ia pakai malam ini, belum sempat tangannya menemukan piyama yang diinginkannya, ponsel yang sedari tadi menganggur di atas kasurnya berdering dengan sangat nyaring.

"aisshhh…" gerutunya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang

"yeobo-"

"kyungsoo-ah…" teriak seseorang di seberang sana

"yaaak,! Tidak perlu berteriak panda, aku belum terlalu tua untuk tuli" balasnya dengan amarah yang sedikit membara karena tak sempat menjauhkan ponsel yang ia genggam dari telinganya.

"hehehe… aku terlalu bersemangat"

"cha!, ada perlu apa kau menelfonku?"

"kami mempunyai rencana mengenai uri leader, dan kau harus mengikuti rencana kami" ucap luhan, dan suaranyapun sedikit membuat gadis yang masih setia dengan bathrobe nya itu sedikit terkejut, ia mengira bahwa tao saja yang menelfonnya ternyata ia telah menghubungkan saluran telfonnya kepada xiumin, lay, dan luhan. Ckckckck…

Lay sang pengusul rencanapun mulai bercerita mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Baekhyun esok hari. Bukan rencana yang akan mecelakakan gadis penggila es krim tersebut. Mungkin ini akan sedikit membuatnya senang dan tentunya merubah hidupnya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan kelima gadis cantik ini pada leader mereka?

TBC

Gomawo buat yang sudah baca jangan lupa komen ya ! biar za lebih semangat lagi lanjutin ff nya..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : After I Love You

Cast : Kris EXO M

Byun Baekhyun EXO K

Other Cast : EXO Members

Girls Generation members

Genre : Humor, Romance, Comfort

Rated : T – NC 17

Warning : GS for Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Tao… OT12!

Desclimered : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Annyeong za balik lagi bawa lanjutan ff krisbaek yang "after I love you". Sebenernya za berniat buat menunda kelanjutan ff ini sampe kabar tentang kris gege itu kelar, tapi tangan za udh geregetan buat nulis -_-". Jujur aja za shok berat pas dapet kabar kalo kris gege gugat SM, apalagi banyak berita-berita aneh yang nyebar,,, haduuuuuh makin galau aja kan jadinya.

Semoga aja kasus ini cepet kelar dan berakhir dengan kris gege yang tetap bersama member EXO. Because WE ARE ONE!

6+6 = 1

EXO K + EXO M = EXO

DLDR!

RnR juseyo ^-^

Happy Reading

Hari yang cukup tenang terjadi hari ini di Seoul High School, tidak ada pertanda hal-hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada pria tampan berambut pirang yang tengah memeriksa hasil ulangan kemarin. Lembar demi lembar ia periksa dan ia letakkan di sudut kanan meja, sementara yang belum di periksa ada di sebelah kirinya. Tangannya mengambil selembar kertas dengan nama Byun Baekhyun sebagai pemilik kertas tersebut. Spidol merah yang sedari tadi ia pegang, ia goreskan pada nomor-nomor yang jawabannya tak sesuai dengan kunci jawaban yang ia buat.

"ck, seperti biasa. Tak pernah lebih dari 6, bagaimana akan lulus ujian dengan nilai yang seperti ini?" celetuknya yang sudah selesai dengan kertas tersebut lalu menumpuknya pada kertas ulangan lain yang sudah di periksa.

"kau sudah mulai gila Kris?" tegur Suho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya

"eoh? Hei~ apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu, junmyeon-ssi" geramnya yang tak suka dengan ucapan Suho barusan. Karena terlalu geram, ia pun memanggil nama Suho dengan nama aslinya.

"hehehe,,, aku hanya bercanda" ia duduk di hadapan meja Kris yang masih sibuk dengan kertas yang baru saja ia ambil setelah nama Baekhyun. Mata bening Suho menangkap sebuah nama dengan goresan angka 6.0 sebagai hasil yang orang tersebut tulis. Sudut bibir kanannya sedikit terangkat saat mengingat sang pemilik kertas tersebut.

"gadis itu dapat 6.0 lagi? Hahaha, bukankah kau pandai dalam mengajar? Kenapa tidak berlaku dengan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun ini?"

"bukan tidak, tapi belum… ia pasti akan mendapat lebih dari standar yang ku targetkan nanti ketika ujian" ia menghentikan gerakannya hanya untuk menatap sepupunya dan memberi penekanan bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya tersebut

"baiklah, ku pegang janjimu.."

Seperti yang telah ku katakan di paragraf awal, hari ini benar-benar cukup tenang. Tak ada usikan sedikitpun dari keenam yeoja yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai 'geng anti Kris seonsaengnim' yang diketuai oleh yeoja dengan rambut yang sedikit ikal bernama Byun Baekhyun bahkan sampai istirahat keduapun mereka tetap tidak mengerjai guru favorit mereka sebagai rutinitas harian.

"ck, kenapa hari ini tak ada jadwal untuk mengerjai guru bahasa inggris itu? Kedua mataku sudah sangat gatal akibat melihat kecentilan gadis-gadis sepanjang seharian ini" ucap Baekhyun yang usulnya seharian ini tak juga dikabulkan oleh kelima sahabatnya yang sedang duduk dengan manis sambil menyantap makanan mereka.

"ohh, ayolah kawan!, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya begitu sangat diistimewakan oleh para gadis, membuatku muak saja melihatnya" desaknya lagi yang masih tak mendapat respon apapun.

"sepertinya semenjak Kris seonsaengnim memulai praktik mengajarnya di sini kau jadi sedikit berbeda, Baekhyun-ah" ujar luhan yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas meja sejak mereka duduk di kantin ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Empat gadis yang lainpun mengangguk membuat Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"eoh? berbeda? A-aniyo… kalian saja yang berfikir seperti itu, aku biasa-biasa saja, kau tahukan betapa aku tidak menyuKai pria 'penggoda'" tolaknya dengan menekankan kata 'penggoda'dan membuat tanda kutip dua menggunakan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"benarkah? Padahal sebelumnya kami beranggapan kau cemburu dengan gadis-gadis itu karena dengan mudahnya mereka bisa menggoda Kris seonsaengnim, jadi kami berniat- mmmmhmmmhh….." tao yang belum selesai berbicara sudah mendapatkan hadiah roti besar dari kyungsoo karena hampir membeberkan rencana mereka. Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya mengerenyit heran dengan tingkah kelima sahabatnya yang hari ini memang agak aneh.

"kalian berniat apa?"

"a-ahh, ituuu kami berniat untuk mengerjainya sepulang sekolah nanti, benarkan?" jawab xiumin dengan bertanya pada yang lain meminta kebenaran akan ucapannya, yang lainpun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan jawaban xiumin.

"jinjja?" Baekhyun yang masih tak percaya mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan tao yang masih terdapat roti besar di bibir manisnya, sementara lay memberikan tatapan mematikan pada tao yang berakhir dengan anggukan darinya.

"baiklah, kalian susun saja rencananya!, aku ingin pesan makanan dulu, ne?" dengan senyum sumringah, Baekhyun meninggalkan meja tersebut, hatinya sangat senang. Akhirnya hari ini tak berlalu dengan tidak mengerjai seonsaengnim bule itu. Muehehehe *tertawa nista*

"baik ketua, kami akan menyusunnya dengan sangat baik" teriak tao yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari Baekhyun karena dirinya sudah berada dijarak yang cukup jauh.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" semuanya menghela nafas lega

"untung tidak bocor rencana kita" gumam xiumin

"hehehe, mianhada… aku tak bermaksud" tao yang merasa bersalah hanya menunduk menyesal

"ne, gwaenchana" sahut kyungsoo kemudian mengacak kecil rambut tao dengan senang membuat sang pemilik akhirnya cerah kembali.

"ayo cepat kita mulai rencana ini" bisik luhan. Mata merekapun kompak menatap ke arah ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak dengan manisnya di atas meja, seringaianpun muncul di bibir mereka berlima. Tao yang sudah tak sabar mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mulai memainkannya. Muehehehehe, dan dengan sekejap meja yang berisikan lima gadis imut nan cantik terasa seperti neraka yang penuh dengan seringaian setan berwujud malaikat.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana, keenam gadis yang anti dengan guru bahasa inggris mereka tengah membuat sebuah jebakan di depan toilet guru dengan menuangkan cairan handwash pada lantai di depan pintu. Mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding yang cukup untuk menutupi tubuh-tubuh kurus mereka, ditambah dengan adanya pot bunga yang bertumbuhkan pohon yang cukup besar di sudut tersebut, membuat mereka semakin aman bersembunyi.

Sosok yang dinantikanpun tiba, pria tampan berambut pirang tersebut memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan bertuliskan 'toilet' di bawah ventilasi pintu bercatkan orange tersebut, sudah menjadi rutinitasnya memang untuk buang air kecil sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, meski tidak selalu ia lakukan setiap hari namun kebiasaannya tersebut dapat dikatakan sering ia lakukan. Melihat mangsanya sudah memasuki toilet, Baekhyun dengan penuh antusiasnya mulai keluar dari barisan persembunyiannya. Ia mulai menuangkan handwash sebanyak-banyaknya di depan pintu kamar mandi, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya membayangkan betapa ia akan berhasil mengerjai gurunya hari ini, lihatlah! Warna handwash yang senada dengan lantai benar-benar mendukungnya untuk melakukan ini. Atauuu…. Mendukung sahabat-sahabatnya? Tak ingin ketahuan, dengan cekatan ia berlari menuju kelima sahabatnya yang masih bersembunyi.

Cklek

Samar terdengar pintu terbuka dan sebuah kaki kanan keluar dengan terlihat 'slow motion' dan menampilkan tubuhnya dari balik pintu yang ia buka, ia melanjutkan dengan melangkahkan kaki sebelah kiri, namun belum juga menyentuh lantai ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan lantainya. Ini,,, terasa licin, iapun segera mencari sesuatu untuk ia pegang, tubuhnya sedikit berbalik untuk kembali berpegangan pada pegangan pintu, karena terlalu dan benar-benar sangat licin lantai tersebut akhirnya ia tak mampu menahan tubuhnya yang limbung, dan…

BRUGH

"aaarrgggh…." Jeritnya

Kepalanya terbentur pegangan pintu yang ia pegang karena terlalu kuat menarik tubuhnya, kakinya terbentur sudut kiri pintu masuk toilet dan oh!, lihatlah tangannya yang sepertinya sedikit terkilir dibagian bahu. Merasa tak sanggup untuk berdiri, iapun memilih untuk duduk bersandar dan sedikit bergeser dari pintu toilet, kakinya ia luruskan karena rasanya benar-benar sakit. Dan bibirnya yang seksi tersebut tidak henti-hentinya meringis kesakitan.

"hei hei… sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menuang handwash nya, Baekhyun-ah" bisik luhan menghentikan suasana yang penuh dengan tawa

"eo, jinjja?"

"um.." luhan mengangguk sebagai balasan

"aigoooo,, lihatlah!, luhan benar, lihat! Lihat! Eomeoooo sepertinya seonsaengnim tidak bisa berjalan" ucap xiumin yang sedikit memekik karena melihat Kris yang mencoba berdiri namun kembali duduk karena tak mampu menggerakkan kaki sebelah kirinya.

"ahhh… eotteokhaji?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mulai gelisah, walau bagaimanapun kehadirannya sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap apa yang Kris alami

"kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"mwo?" jeritnya yang mendapatkan glare gratis dari kelima sahabatnya

"… baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab" lirihnya lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelima sahabatnya

"kami pulang duluan ya, Baekhyun-ah… khawatir bis sekolah sudah tidak beroperasi lagi kalau terlalu lama di sini"

"ne"

Ya! Hari memang sudah sangat sore untuk berada di sekolah, lingkungan sekolahpun sudah mulai sepi seakan tak berpenghuni, itulah sebab mengapa mereka berani mengerjai gurunya tersebut namun yang agak sialnya adalah pria yang menjadi target mereka tak kunjung datang dan baru menampakkan diri hampir satu jam setelah mereka menunggu dan mematangkan rencana.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit hati-hati saat ingin menghapiri Kris yang masih terduduk dan belum lama tampak kesal pada ponselnya lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel yang sempat sedikit ia umpat tersebut, tak lama hingga tibalah ia di hadapan Kris, ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang agak bergetar sementara itu Kris hanya menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya.

'mengapa masih ada anak sekolah dijam segini' batinnya mengatakan demikian

"ummm… saem, k-kenapa kau duduk di samping toilet?" sapa Baekhyun yang hanya beberapa detik menatap Kris dengan sedikit menunduk lalu semakin menundukkan agar tak menatap mata itu terlalu lama.

"aku terjatuh dan kakiku rasanya sangat sakit untuk berjalan, hahaha… mimpi apa aku semalam sampai mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini" ceritanya dengan wajah yang sedikitpun menunjukkan kekesalannya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah.

"oh ya, boleh aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menelfon Suho agar menolongku tapi poselku batreinya habis"

Mendengar itupun wajah Baekhyun sedikit ceria, karena jika Suho datang dan membantu Suho itu artinya ia bisa terlepas dari tanggung jawabnya. Terlepas ya, bukan melepaskan diri.

"oh, tentu saja.. ini, paKai saja sesuka mu, saem " tangannya dengan sigap mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lalu tersenyum senang saat menyerahkannya.

Kris mulai mengetik beberapa angka yang sudah pasti itu merupakan nomor ponsel milik Suho. Alisnya berkerut saat ia menempelkan ponsel Baekhyun pada telinganya, atau lebih tepatnya saat seseorang di seberang sana berbicara. Belum terhitung satu menit bahkan belum terdengar ucapan apapun dari mulut seonsaengnimnya, ia terlihat menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada pemiliknya membuatnya terheran-heran.

"wae geuraeyo, saem?" Tanya Baekhyun heran yang dijawab dengan senyuman dari Kris

"pulsamu habis"

"a, jinjjaya? O.O"

"aku baru membelinya semalam, kenapa bisa habis?" gumamnya. Dan dengan begitu, itu pertanda bahwa ia tak bisa terlepas dari tanggung jawabnya. Sungguh ia masih malu untuk mengajukan diri menolong Kris.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, saem?"

"apa lagi? Aku sudah pasti akan menunggu, mungkin saja Suho akan ke toilet dan aku bisa pulang bersama denganya" oh , jawaban tersebut dan senyumannya semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah saja.

"mau ku temani?... ahh jangan salah paham, aku hanya tak tega melihat seonsaengnim di sini sendirian, terlebih ini sudah agak gelap" tawarnya yang masih meredamkan rasa gugupnya

"sudah tahu gelap kenapa kau masih ada di sekolah? Pulanglah! tak usah menamaniku, aku lebih khawatir jika kau tak cepat sampai rumah, banyak orang jahat yang berkeliaran di malam hari"

"ck, kalau aku menemani seonsaengnim setidaknya seonsaengnim tidak sendirian kan? Dan lagi pula kalau Suho seonsaengnim datang, aku bisa ikut pulang bersama kalian, begitu lebih aman menurutku" Baekhyun bersyukur karena keadaan lidahnya yang tak lagi gugup karena terus teringat kesalahannya pada Kris. Kris tampak berfikir dengan yang diucapkan anak muridnya, 'tidak buruk juga menerima tawarannya' fikirnya

"baiklah, kau menjadi tanggung jawabku"

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, saling duduk bersadar pada dinding yang dingin dengan tatapan yang lurus memandang pepohonan kecil yang tumbuh serta menikmati angin sore di sekolah. Tak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun akan ada orang yang melewati jalan tersebut, salahkanlah orang yang mendesain gedung ini yang menaruh lokasi toilet khusus guru berada di sebelah belakang hingga lokasinya jarang di datangi kecuali untuk buang air.

"mau ke mana?" Tanya Kris saat melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun yang ingin berdiri, sepertinya ia mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"menyalakan lampu, suasana benar-benar hampir gelap" sahutnya lalu berjalan menuju sakelar yang berada tak jauh dari pintu toilet dan setelahnya ia kembali duduk di sampi Kris.

"uuummm, apa seonsaengnim yakin kalau Suho seonsaengnim masih berada di sekolah?" Baekhyun yang mulai bosanpun akhirnya bersuara

"tidak juga sih, tapi biasanya kami akan pulang bersama jadi mungkin saja ia merasa ada yang aneh saat tak melihat keberadaanku di ruang guru"

"begitu ya…"

"… ah bagaimana kalau aku cek ke ruang guru, kalau Suho seonsaengnim menunggumu pasti dia ada di ruang guru kan?"

"kau pintar!, baiklah aku akan menungu kabarnya di sini"

Ruang demi ruangan Baekhyun lalui dengan langkah yang sedikit mengendap, kakinya terus berjalan sunyi menuju ruangan Kris dan Suho berada bahkan ia sedikit terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang mengendap datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil kunci jawaban ujian. Tak ada satupun suara yang ia buat, yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan Suho di tengah suasana lorong yang cukup gelap.

"aihhhh… kenapa pak lee belum menyalakan lampunya?" gumamnya dan masih terus berjalan, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia hendak berbelok untuk ke lorong selanjutnya dan dilihatnyalah ruangan panjang yang gelap, sunyi dan begitu menyeramkan. Perlahan kakinya berbelok dan kembali mundur sampai ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan tak melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga kakinya berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang masih dengan setia duduk di samping toilet -_-"

"bagaimana?"

"e.. eummmm,, ummm,, a-aku t-tidak melihat Suho seonsaengnim, mungkin ia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit ketakutan

"aihhh… dia ini"

"kau baik-baik saja?" alis Kris sedikit bertaut melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun yang begitu kentara.

"ne? ahh aku baik-baik saja seonsaengnim" dan ia kembali duduk di samping Kris dengan degupan jantung yang masih saja berdetak.

"kalau begini ceritanya kita bermalam di sini" Baekhyun menoleh menatap seonsaengnimnya tidak percaya

"anginnya semakin kencang, bagaimana kalau kita ke UKS saja" tawar Kris.

Baekhyun sedikit berfikir sejenak, dari pada terus berada di luar seperti ini dengan kodisi angin yang kencang dan di hadapannya begitu banyak pepohonan yang semakin terlihat mengerikan karena tak terkena sorot lampu, Baekhyunpun menyetujuinya.

"tapi, seonsaengnim. Bukankah kaki kirimu sedang sakit?"

"benar juga"

"bagaimana kalau aku memabantumu dari sisi kiri dan tanganmu berpegangan pada sisi dinding"

"tubuhku berat"

"setidaknya lebih baik aku menahan berat tubuh seonsaengnim dari pada harus ada di sini semalaman" sahutnya lalu ia mendekatkan diri pada telinga Kris

"ini mengerikan, seonsaengnim" bisiknya pada Kris. Namja itu sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya karena sepertinya gadis di sampingnya memang benar-benar takut dengan suasana seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS, karena selain bisa beristirahat di tempat yang terang dan tak dingin juga bisa mengambil beberapa obat untuk mengobati kaki Kris akibat ulah nakal tangan Baekhyun dan otak para sahabatnya.

Mereka berjalan dan berbelok menuju sebuah lorong, jalan yang mereka lalui sama persis dengan yang tadi ingin Baekhyun lalui karena memang letak ruang UKS posisinya setelah melewati ruangan Kris dan beberapa ruangan lagi.

"kenapa lampunya hanya satu yang dinyalakan?" gumam Kris saat melihat lorong yang begitu sepi dan gelap, sementara itu tangan kanan Baekhyun yang berada di pinggang Kris guna memegang tubuh Kris agar tak terjatuh kini terasa semakin erat mencengkram pinggang Kris dan tangan kiri yang memegang pergelangan kiri Kris yang merangkul tubuhnya juga semakin erat dan ia hanya menundukkan kepalannya menahan degupan jantung dan mencoba menulikan pendengarannya agar tak mendengar sesuatu yang mengerikan dari sekitarnya.

Kris merasa ada pergerakan Baekhyun yang berubah, langkahnya menjadi semakin ragu untuk berjalan dan tubuhnya semakin merapat pada Kris (*yang ini mah modus -_-). Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Baekhyun mulai sedikit ketakutan di tengah kegelapan ini, ia tersenyum kecil.

'ternyata ia memiliki sifat manis juga' batinnya. Kris berinisiatif untuk membiarkan tangan kirinya menutup kedua mata Baekhyun dari samping dan membawa kepala gadis tersebut sedikit tenggelam dalam dadanya, Baekhyun yang benar-benar merasa takut hanya menuruti tindakan Kris.

"kita ke ruanganku sebentar untuk mengambil kunci cadangan UKS di tasku" bisiknya yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya.

CTEK

Kris yang baru saja membuka kunci ruangan UKS dengan segera menyalakan lampu yang sakelarnya tak jauh dari pintu, tangan kanan yang sedari menopang tubuhnya pda dinding-dinding menutup pintu UKS agar hawa dingin dari luar tak masuk kedalam.

"Baekhyun-ah, kita sudah di UKS" ucap Kris untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari perasaan-perasaan takutnya selama perjalanan tadi sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap pada posisinya yang seperti memeluk Kris dari samping kiri dengan wajah yang ia benamkan pada dada Kris.

Namja itu sedikit tersenyum dan tangan kiri yang sedari tadi menutup kedua mata Baekhyun sedikit bergerak dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"hey, sampai kapan kau berada dalam posisi seperti itu, eum?" membuat Baekhyun segera berdiri tegak dan agak menggeser tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menempel pada Kris

"eh? Ah, jweosonghabnida seonsaengnim, aku…"

"hahaha… sudahlah, ayo antarkan aku ke sana" tangannya menunjuk ke arah ranjang putih yang berada di sudut ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Suasana romantis begitu kental berhembus hingga masuk ke dalam rongga mulut dua insan yang sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Yeoja manis dengan mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya, bukan! Ini bukan karena ia takut dengan suasana gelap, lihatlah! Di dalam ruangan ini tak ada satupun sisi yang gelap, semuanya begitu terlihat yang bersumber dari lampu yang memancarkan cahaya putihnya. Degupan jantungnya sungguh semakin berdebar, tangan-tangannya masih bergerak mengoleskan anti septik pada kaki kiri si namja jangkung, setelah itu menutupnya dengan plester.

Namja yang mendapatkan anugerah ketampanan yang luar biasa sedikit merasa heran dengan muridnya yang sangat hobby mengerjainya namun kini begitu terlihat manis saat dengan teliti dan penuh perhatian mengobati luka pada kakinya. Posisinya sendiri tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaki kanan yang menjuntai ke bawah dan kaki kiri yang ikut berada di atas ranjang, sementara itu murid yang sedang mengobati lukanya itu duduk menggunakan kursi.

"selesai" ucapnya riang kemudian namja yang sedari tadi diobati dengan segera menurunkan kaki kirinya .

"terima kasih" ungkapnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis

"ne, cheonmaneyo seonsaengnim" ia menatap lekat Kris yang sedang menatapnya juga, tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih pada pelipis Kris yang berwarna sedikit merah. Ia dengan segera menutup mulutnya yang membuka lebar karena terkejut.

"eomeona, pelipismu berdarah, saem" jeritnya lalu dengan segera duduk di sisi kanan Kris dan mengambil peralatan P3K yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengobati kaki Kris.

"benarkah? Sepertinya karena tadi terbentur pegangan pintu kamar mandi"

Pengobatannya dimulai dari menyingkirkan helaian-helaian poni yang menutupi kening Kris menggunakan hari clip kecil yang ia ambil dari rambutnya sendiri sehingga membuat rambut yang sedari tadi dijepit menjadi sedikit terurai menghalangi wajah sebelah kanannya. Tangan kiri tergerak untuk menyingkirkan rambut samping Baekhyun ke belakang telinga gadis tersebut, entah mendapat bisikan dari mana hal tersebut membuat sang korban yang hendak mengoleskan cairan pembersih, sedikit menoleh untuk melihat Kris.

Kris hanya memberikan senyuman mematikannya membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi serasa terkena serangan jantung mendadak bahkan lebih parahnya dadanya kini mulai sesak dan otaknya menjadi kosong, lembaran yang terdapat dalam otak Baekhyun hanya berisikan wajah Kris yang masih ia tatap dengan wajah yang terkejut, menelan ludahpun rasanya begitu sulit namun tangannya masih sedikit bergerak mengolesi cairan pembersih luka pada pelipis Kris.

"sssshhh… aaaaw" ringisnya saat tangan Baekhyun sepertinya mengenai lukanya membuat lamunan yang sedari tadi bergentayang dalam fikiran gadis tersebut menghilang dan ia yang seratus persen tersadar dengan refleks menundukkan kepalanya karena menahan malu.

Malam semakin larut menyisakan mata-mata segar menjadi semakin tertimpa kantuk, itu pula lah yang terjadi pada kelima gadis yang sedari tadi saling berbicara melalui ponsel mereka, bercerita bagaimana rencana mereka yang berjalan dengan lancar dan ingin segera melihat hasilnya saat masuk sekolah. Ya! Mereka harus sabar menanti satu hari lagi karena esok adalah hari minggu, hari surganya para pelajar untuk dapat beristirahat dengan puas.

"aku sangat berharap agar Baekhyun sedikit berubah, haaah walau bagaimanapun aku tak tega harus mengerjai guru yang memang tampan itu"

"ne, tao benar, sebenarnya Kris seonsaengnim memang tampan bukan 'sok' tampan"

"iya, bahkan aku mulai menyuKai bagaimana ia tersenyum, hehehe"

"aish kenapa kalian jadi menyuKai Kris seonsaengnim? Ingat! Kita harus membebaskan Kris seonsaengnim dari semua ide jahil Baekhyun, sejujurnya aku sangat tidak tega saat melihatnya kesakitan"

"um aku tidak sampai terfikirkan kalau ia akan separah itu jatuhnya"

"mungkin Baekhyun memang terlalu banyak menumpahkan handwashnya"

"hahh, anak itu memang benar-benar"

Sebuah ruangan dengan ukuran yang tak terlalu besar berisikan berbagai keperluan orang sakit, malam ini dihuni oleh dua orang yang baru saja menjadi target rencana kelima gadis yang mungkin hingga saat ini masih sibuk mengobrol melalui saluran ponsel.

Dua buah kasur terdapan pada sudut ruangan hingga membentuk huruf 'L', keduanya sudah sama-sama berbaring namun tak ada satupun yang terlelap. Keduanya tidur dengan sisi kepala mereka yang sama-sama ada di sudut.

Seiring dengan berjalannya jarum jam yang menempel pada dinding membuat Baekhyun perlahan menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk yang sudah menyapa dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Kris menoleh ke arah kanan dimana langsung bertemu dengan kepala Baekhyun dimana gadis tersebut menempati tempat tidur ke arah utara sedangkan dirinya tidur searah dengan barat , di lihatnya gadis tersebut telah mengeluarkan nafas yang teratur pertanda bahwa ia sudah mulai nyaman dan nyenyak dengan tidurnya.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucapnya dengan sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

Angin malam masih terasa berhembus hingga menusuk paru-paru, bahkan jam yang menempel pada dindingpun masih menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, menandakan bahwa ini belum saatnya para manusia untuk terjaga dari tidurnya. Namun sebuah gumaman yang hampir menyerupai panggilan telah berhasil membuat pria berambut pirang mulai memudarkan mimpi indahnya malam ini, matanya masih terpejam namun ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan bahwa apa yang membuatnya terbangun memang bukanlah bayangan halusinasinya saja.

"oppa… oppa…"

Ia yakin dengan kepastian yang penuh bahwa suara itu berasal dari gadis yang tengah tertidur tak jauh darinya, iapun menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengecek keadaan gadis tersebut. Dilihatnya muridnya yang masih berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya dengan pancaran raut yang begitu gelisah, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memanggil dan menyebut kata "oppa".

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" bisik Kris mencoba untuk membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih bergerak gelisah. Tangan-tangan besarnya mencoba untuk mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun karena ia tampak semakin gelisah. Suhu yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya membuat pergerakan Kris terhenti dan ia mengalihkan telapak tangannya ke dahi gadis tersebut.

"panas" gumamnya.

Tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang berlebih, ia segera mengambil air hangat dan juga handuk kecil yang tersedia tak jauh dari ranjangnya, mengingat mereka berada di dalam UKS tak membuatnya bingung untuk mencari keperluan tersebut.

Ada perasaan yang aneh ketika melihat gadis ini begitu gelisah, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba seperti ini? Setahunya mereka hanya duduk menunggu di samping pintu toilet kemudian berjalan ke UKS karena hari hampir gelap.

"haaah… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"oppa…" Kris kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara itu lagi, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Baekhyun tak lagi gelisah dan bergumam seperti itu lagi.

"oppa tonajima, a-aku takut…"

Dan malam ini Kris menghabiskan seluruh jam tidurnya dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menumpukan kepalanya di tepi ranjang dimana Baekhyun tengah tertidur. Tak ada yang lain dalam fikirannya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun dari kegelisahan mimpinya jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di samping Baekhyun dan terus memegang jari-jari Baekhyun karena saat ia melakukan hal tersebut tak lama kemudian gadis tersebut berhenti bergumam dan wajahnyapun mulai tenang dengan senyuman yang kembali muncul.

Dengan langkah gontai seorang pria mulai menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia nantikan setelah berada dalam ketidaknyamanan melewati mimpinya semalam, membuat tulang-tulang dipunggungnya seakan sudah tak menempel karena terlalu lama tidur dalam posisi duduk dan sekarang ia benar-benar sangat ingin beristirahat penuh. Lagi pula hari ini libur sekolah jadi jadwal mengajarnyapun libur.

Cklek

Sebuah daun pintu yang terbuka sedikit membuatnya terkejut, pasalnya ia terus saja melamun dengan senyum yang cukup aneh setelah mengantarkan yeoja yang semalaman ia temani.

"Kris? Ku kira kemarin kau sudah pulang duluan dan semalam saat aku cek ternyata kau tak ada di kamarmu, lalu kau semalam tidur di mana?" Tanya sosok yang dengan wajah segarnya saat keluar dari pintu.

"aku tidur di sekolahan" jawabnya kemudian melenggang pergi masih dengan senyum anehnya membuat pria tersebut sedikit heran dan memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya.

"kau? Sendiri di sekolah semalaman?" Kris sedikit acuh dengan langsung merebahkan diri di sofa yang tersedia di kamarnya.

"tidak, ada seorang malaikat yang menolongku saat aku terluka… sshhhh rasanya tak ingin melewati malam tersebut bersamanya" matanya terpejam dan membayangkan kembali apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu

"cheonsa? Nugunde?" ia mendekat dan mencoba meminta jawaban dari Kris yang masih berbaring.

"kau ingin tahu?" ucapnya setengah berbisik dengan wajah yang ia dekatkan pada sepupunya tersebut.

"(mengangguk) um"

"baiklah, nanti akan ku beri tahu" jawabnya singkat lalu segera menuju kamar mandi

"kapan?"

"kapan-kapaaaaaan" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi yang dibalas dengusan sebal dari namja tersebut.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ini juga ada Kaitannya dengan gadis kelas 3A itu?" gumam Suho. Pasalnya, beberapa hari belakangan ini sahabatnya tersebut mulai menunjukkan sikap-sikap yang tidak wajar dan kemudian bergumam kata 'Baekhyun'

TBC

Gomawo buat yang sudah baca jangan lupa komen ya ! biar za lebih semangat lagi lanjutin ff nya.. dan gomawo juga buat yang udah komen di ch1, jangan lupa komen lagi yaaaa

#WeBelieveInYouKris

#WeMissYouKris

WE ARE ONE!

EXO FOREVER OT12!

Balasan Review :

sayakanoicinoe : ni sudah diteruskan

Byun Hyerin : sudah, emang ya si baek -_-

: nih udah next rencana sudah dilaksanakan di ch ini kok


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : After I Love You

Cast : Kris EXO M

Byun Baekhyun EXO K

Other Cast : EXO Members

Girls Generation members

Genre : Humor, Romance, Comfort

Rated : T – NC 17

Warning : GS for Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Tao… OT12!

Desclimered : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Yoohoooo…. Terlalu cepet update nya kah? Za lagi senang karena noonadeul dan hyungdeul kelas 3 SMA baru lulus jadinya za perecepat juga lanjutin ff ini *gak ada hubungannya sih*. Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers, ya,,,

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^ gomawo

DLDR!

RnR juseyo ^-^

Happy Reading

Udara hari ini sungguh sangat stabil untuk melakukan segala aktifitas, bahkan peramal cuaca di televisi juga mengatakan bahwa hari ini sangat sangat dan sangat normal. Angin yang sangat berhembus dengan sejuknya dilengkapi dengan sinar mentari dan kicauan burung dipagi hari membuat bunga-bunga di seluruh sudut kota Seoul menjadi sangat bahagia.

Seorang pria yang dengan langkah besarnya menampakkan wajahnya yang begitu berkilau pagi ini, ingin rasanya segera menemui gadis yang entah megapa tiba-tiba menyita seluruh waktunya untuk memikirkannya

"Kris seonsaengnim" sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja selesai mengajar dari kelas 3B

"ne Naeun-ssi, ada apa?"

"ini" tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak berisikan makanan pada Kris dan kemudian disusul teman-teman satu gengnya yang memberinya kotak bekal juga untuk makan siang.

Kris yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap murid-murid anehnya tersebut hanya tersenyum saja mencoba ramah pada kebaikan mereka, menolakpun ia tak punya alasan hingga saat ia ingin menerima kotak bekal yang di ulurkan padanya ia melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kelas A dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, wajah yang ia rindukan selama seharian kemarin begitu menyejukkan dipandang pagi ini. Namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat sekerumunan gadis yang tengah mencoba mencari perhatian dari Kris dan ia pun kembali melangkah berbalik dari tujuan awalnya.

Pluk

Gadis tersebut menoleh saat ada sebuah tangan mendarat dengan halusnya di bahu kanannya. Dan seketika wajahnya memerah mendapati siapa sang pelaku.

"saem?"

"kenapa berbalik lagi? Bukannya tadi kau berjalan ingin ke arah sana?" Tanya Kris dan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke jalan yang ingin dilalui muridnya.

"ummm… sebenarnya, aku… ummm,,, ini" tak ada kata yang ia lanjutkan lagi karena ia segera lari menuju kantin dimana tengah ada lima temannya yang menunggu. Degupan jantungnya benar-benar bekerja dengan berlebihan detik ini juga terlebih ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat di katakan normal, bukan karena takut atau apa, hanya saja ia masih sedikit malu dan 'gugup' saat ada di depan seonsaengnim yang sepertinya mulai menarik perhatiannya sejak kejadian kemarin. Kris hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah siswi tersebut yang terlihat menggemaskan.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchanda?" tegur Xiumin yang sedari tadi melihat ketua tim mereka hanya memegang sendok ice cream yang kemudian sesekali hanya menempelkannya pada ujung lidahnya dan berlanjut seperti itu selama beberapa menit ini membuat kelima pasang mata menatapnya heran, 'tumben sekali leader kita termenung' sekiranya seperti itulah yang sedang mereka fikirkan.

"eoh? Ahh.. ne" jawabnya singkat lalu kembali menyendok ice cream dan memakannya

"a-aku ingin menghabiskan ice cream ini di tempat lain" dan segera setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan meja perkumpulan sahabat sepanjang hidupnya. Sementara itu yang sedari tadi menatapnya heran, saling bertukar pandang dan setelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu menahu.

"mungkin ini adalah sedikit efek hasil rencana kita kemarin" gumam Tao yang diamini oleh yang lain.

"ku harap begitu, buktinya seharian ini ia tidak membahas mengenai rencana untuk mengerjai Kris seonsaengnim"

"ne, benar sekali"

Bisik-bisik angin yang berhembus semakin terasa dingin di tempat dimana tengah berdirinya seorang gadis yang masih asyik memakan ice creamnya namun entah kemana perginya seluruh memorinya. Mungkin terbawa angin yang semakin kencang siang ini. Rasanya tak seperti pagi tadi yang masih dengan suhu udara yang biasa saja. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik karena merasakan kedinginan yang berlipat, dari mana lagi asalnya kalau bukan dari cup ice cream yang tengah di pegangnya.

"dengan angin sekencang ini kau masih sanggup merasakannya sambil memakan ice cream itu?" baru hendak menoleh, sosok tersebut ternyata sudah ada di sampingnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink yang sangat familiar baginya.

"saem?" terkejut memang, untuk apa Kris berada di sini? Setahunya ia tak pernah bersama siapapun di atap gedung sekolah ini termasuk para sahabatnya, mungkin jika ada satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya merasakan kesunyian atap sekolah hanyalah Kai, itupun hanya sesekali, tidak terlalu sering. Lalu ini? Bagaimana Kris tahu kalau ia ada di sini?

"belakangan ini aku sering menghabiskan waktu senggangku di sini" gumamnya, keduanya secara tak sengaja saling bertatapan, Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengerjapkan matanya dan Kris yang kemudian melengkungkan senyumnya melihat betapa polosnya wajah tersebut.

"mau makan bersama?" tawarnya dengan menunjukkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"ah, tidak usah, aku sedang makan ice cream"

"tsk, simpan dulu ice creamnya…" tangannya meraih cup ice cream yang ada di tangan Baekhyun lalu menyimpannya di atas tumpukkan kardus di sebelahnya.

"makan ini!" sendok yang Kris pegang mencoba untuk mengetuk bibir Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat.

"aniya, saem saja yang makan"

"ayo makan!"

"hhhh… a~" dan dengan pasrah ia menerima suapan dari Kris membuat sang pelaku tersenyum manis. Oh Kris, tak tahukah kau bahwa gadis di hadapanmu itu kini tengah menahan degupan jantungnya dan apa itu? Senyumanmu sungguh membuat nafasnya semakin sesak.

"ayo makan lagi"

"tapi saem belum memakannya, lebih baik saem dulu"

"ani, kau saja!, cepat buka mulutmu"

"aih~ shireoyo,,, kemarikan sendoknya" dan dengan hitungan detik kini sendok yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Kris kini beralih tangan pada Baekhyun yang kemudian menyendokkan makanan di bekal tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada bibir tebal Kris.

"palliwa saem, buka mulutmu!" Kris menerimanya masih dengan pandangan tak percaya, gadis dihadapannya begitu tampak ceria tak seperti tadi yang terlihat agak 'silent'

Dan dengan cara seperti itulah mereka menghabiskan bekal yang ada di tangan Kris.

"baru kali ini kau membuatkanku bekal, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" mata elangnya menusuk kedalam mata bening Baekhyun mencoba mencari jawaban yang sangat ia harapkan.

"uuh, anggap saja tanda ucapan terima kasih karena seonsaengnim sudah menjagaku kemarin malam bahkan sampai tertidur di tepi ranjang yang aku tiduri, ummm juga terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang" jelasnya, wajahnya menunduk antara malu atau senang dan mungkin tercampur juga dengan rasa gugup.

"eoh? Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"malam itu aku tertidur dengan keadaan yang gelisah karena bertemu dengan oppaku dalam mimpi, tak akan bisa teratasi jika tak ada yang memelukku atau setidaknya memegang salah satu dari anggota tubuhku dan aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tanganku, satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana malam itu hanya aku dan kau, saem…"

"… kalau mengenai aku yang terbangun dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di kamarku, eomma bilang pria tampan berambut pirang bertubuh tinggi yang mengantarku, jadi siapa lagi kalau bukan saem? Maaf kalau tubuhku terlalu berat dan merepotkanmu, saem" Baekhyun kembali menunduk mengungkapkan rasa maaf yang begitu tulus karena terlalu banyak merepotkan Kris, padahal selama ini perilakunya kurang baik pada Kris. Haaahhh

"hahaha… tidak usah terlalu seperti itu padaku, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang pria" kesunyian hadir dianatar keduanya yang kini terlalu sibuk merasakan angin yang selalu berhembus menggelitik rongga kulit dan memaksa masuk memberikan kedinginan.

"Baekhyun-ah"

"ne?" gadis yang dipanggilpun menoleh

"apa kau memiliki masalah dengan oppamu itu?" Tanya Kris sedikit ragu, ia khawatir bahwa mulutnya akan meluKai gadis manis di sampingnya ini.

"mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu rahasia ini selain eomma, appa dan kelima sahabatku,,, dan berjanjilah kalau saem tidak akan menceritakannya pada yang lain" entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun mendadak percaya untuk menceritakan semuanya terhadap pria ini.

"ne, aku berjanji demi seluruh angin yang telah berhembus sepanjang hari ini dan sepenuh udara yang sudah ku hirup seharian ini aku tidak akan memberi tahukan ini pada siapapun"

"baiklah, sepulang sekolah kita bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah" ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi dan tak lupa mengambil kotak ice cream dimana Kris menaruhnya di atas tumpukkan kardus.

"hey Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Kris membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti tanpa menoleh kembali kebelakang untuk melihat Kris.

"mungkin jika kau yang membuatkanku bekal setiap hari aku akan lebih memilih memakan bekalmu daripada dari siswi-siswi yang lain" tak ada sedikit gerakan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, namun ia tak kuasa untuk menahan senyumnya karena ucapan Kris barusan. Apakah itu berarti bahwa Kris lebih mementingkan dirinya dari pada gadis yang lain? Namun sekejap kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah poker facenya dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk bicara pada Kris.

"mimpi saja kau saem, aku tak akan membuatkannya lagi" setelahnya ia kembali berjalan dan menuruni anak tangga dengan senyum yang terus menempel pada bibirnya.

'aku tahu kau tak sejahat itu padaku'

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun terus menuruni tangga dan hendak menuju ruang kelasnya yang kini sambil menikmati sendok ice cream yang mungkin sudah tak begitu kentara rasa ice creamnya karena sepanjang ia jalan ia belum menyendok ice creamnya lagi. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di bangku yang di sediakan di depan ruang kelas 3B, ia melihat bahwa orang tersebut sangat begitu focus dengan apa yang ia pegang. Sebuah benda yang hanya berisikan game game dan game.

"Kaiiiii"

"eo? Sebentar lagi tamat ya, baiklah akan ku tunggu" ucapnya setelah melongok kearah layar PSP yang sedang Kai mainkan. Dirinyapun duduk di sebelah namja yang ia panggil Kai tadi.

Klik

"ne, ada apa?"

"eh? Bukannya kau sedang bermain dengan kekasihmu itu, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan dagu yang mengarah pada PSP Kai yang baru saja ia matikan

"bisa ku ulang lagi gamenya nanti, nah sekarang ada apa?"

"ani, hanya rindu saja. Sudah lama tidak mengobrol denganmu seperti ini" ujar Baekhyun yang di hadiahi usukkan rambut dari tangan Kai.

"bagaimana kabar eommonim di rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun

"sangat baik, ibumu sendiri bagaimana?" tangannya yang mulai gatal kini sudah mengambil alih sendok yang menganggur di dalam cup ice cream milik Baekhyun

"eomma juga baik, kapan kau akan ke rumahku lagi? Eomma bilang dia rindu dengan cara tertawamu… tsk eommaku memang aneh" ia sedikit menggumam di akhir kalimatnya

"hahaha,,, kau juga aneh, Baekhyun-ah"

"MWOYA?" ia sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Kai yang tiba-tiba.

"ahahahahaha… aku hanya bercanda, okay!, bagaimana jika besok sepulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu? Haaah rasanya sangat rindu lama tidak bertemu dengan calon mertua" tuturnya yang masih setia menghabiskan ice cream milik Baekhyun.

"Kai -_-" Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah malasnya sementara Kai menanggapinya dengan senyum 22 giginya :D

Bel tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun yang selalu pulang bersama teman-temannya kini berkemas lebih dulu dan berpamitan untuk pulang duluan juga membuat Luhan dan Lay yang satu kelas dengannya langsung bergegas pula menemui Xiumin, Tao dan Kyungsoo di kelas B. Awalnya mereka sedikit khawatir dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba aneh tersebut namun kelimanya kembali tersenyum aneh dengan kepala yang menggeleng tak percaya ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki mobil seseorang yang mereka sangat hapal betul itu mobil siapa. Kris seonsaengnim.

"tak ku sangka akan sejauh ini"

"ne"

Udara sejuk nan menyegarkan menguar begitu saja saat mereka berdua tiba di suatu tempat yang ingin di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Kris tak berkomentar apapun, namun yang pasti ia ingin segera mengetahui apa maksud dan tunjuan gadis manisnya ini membawanya ke tempat ini.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi besi berwarna cat cokelat tak jauh dari hadapannya berhamburan dengan indanya bunga-bungan berwarna-warni. Di beberapa menit kebersamaan mereka di tempat tersebut masih dalam keadaan bungkam, tak ada suara apapu kecuali bisikkan-bisikkan angin yang melewati celah-celah telinga mereka.

"biasanya aku dan channie oppa akan menghabiskan waktu kami bersama-sama di sini, bahkan sampai tak ingat waktu" Baekhyun mulai bercerita dengan tatapan menatap lurus searah dengan beradanya ratusan bunga di depannya.

"setelah kepergian ayahku, tak ada lagi tempat aku menumpukkan semua bebanku selain pada channie oppa, dialah satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ku miliki. Kedekatan kami bahkan tak ada pengibarat lagi. Saat aku bahagia ia selalu ada, sedih dan ketakutanpun channie oppa yang menanganiku. Ia selalu memelukku saat aku takut dan tak bisa tidur ketika lampu di rumah kami harus di matikan karena ada gangguan listrik" ia menarik nafas mencoba untuk tetap mampu melanjutkan ceritanya, entah dorongan dari mana sehingga ia ingin terbuka dengan Kris yang bahkan dekatpun baru terhitung hari.

"tapi… hari yang sangat ku takutkan ternyata tiba juga, Tuhan memanggil kakakku tepat saat ada aku di sampingnya…" air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"Baekhyun-ah…" panggil Kris mencoba untuk menghentikan cerita sedih kehidupan gadis tersebut

"saat itu kami baru saja pulang dari perayaan ulang tahun bibiku. Eomma menginap di rumah bibi, sementara aku dan channie oppa berniat untuk pulang malam itu juga. Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam. Di tengah perjalanan ternyata hujan mengguyur mengiringi perjalanan kami menuju rumah. Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu channie oppa memaksa menerobos keadaan. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dengan cuaca yang seperti itu akan mengurangi kadar penglihatannya ketika mengemudi. Seharusnya aku juga tahu ia melakukan itu hanya karena tak mau aku terlalu lama berada di luar dengan cuaca yang dingin. Seharusnya aku juga tahu…"

"Baekhyun-ah hentikan…"

"seharusnya aku juga tahu ia melakukan itu karena ia terlalu menyayangiku, tapi aku… aku yang tak tahu apapun hanya diam, tak menyuruhnya menepi untuk sekedar menunggu hingga hujannya reda. Aku membiarkannya… aku membiarkan oppaku untuk terus melajukan mobilnya di tengah penerangan yang tak cukup. Sampai beberapa kilo meter sebelum berada di kompleks perumahanku, mobil kami tak terkontrol dengan baik. Kondisi jalan yang licin membuat mobil kami tergelincir hingga menabrak pohon besar…" memorinya seakan terbawa kembali ke masa-masa di mana kejadian yang tak ingin ia alami

"…malam itu aku benar-benar takut, tak ada penerangan sama sekali. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil, namun sial bagiku karena kami terkunci di dalam mobil akibat terbentur batang pohon. Aku merasa hidupku ada di ujung nafas saat itu…"

"…di sekitarku gelap. Channie oppa tiba-tiba terjatuh di atas pangkuanku, tubuhku menegang saat memegang dahinya yang penuh dengan darah… aku…"

"Baekhyun-ah, ku bilang HENTIKAN" teriak Kris karena Baekhyun tetap memaksa untuk bercerita.

"aku kehilangannya, saem. Aku kehilangan tubuhnya, aku kehilangan pelukannya yang hangat, aku kehilangan jemarinya yang selalu menggenggamku erat. Aku takut….. hikss… aku takut, saem" pertahanan Baekhyun akhirnya runtuh juga, ia menangis dalam pelukan Kris. Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Mengapa begitu sulit membagi cerita masa lalunya? Gadis tersebut semakin mengisak pilu membuat Kris menjadi semakin khawatir karena isakannya belum juga berhenti.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan Kris merasa tubuh yang berada dalam dekapannya semakin berat terasa. Kepalanya menunduk untuk melihat wajah gadis tersebut, kelopak mata basahnya tertutup dan isakan yang tadi sempat menjadikannya khawatir kini beralih menjadi dengkuran halus teratur.

"tidur rupanya" gumamnya lalu kembali memeluknya dan menumpukan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala yang berhiaskan pita berwarna pink.

"jangan khawatir, kini kau memiliki aku. Aku janji akan selalu menjagamu sama seperti oppamu dan ayahmu"

Tubuh tegapnya membawa Baekhyun kembali menuju kediaman sang gadis. Tidak tega juga kalau ia harus berlama-lama di luar dengan udara yang cukup dingin.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari lagi kelas tiga akan menjalani pra ujian semester, kemudian ujian semester dan ujian untuk masuk universitas. Setiap sekolah menengah atas mempersiapkan dengan baik murid-muridnya untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus saat ujian semester dan dapat masuk di universitas ternama. Untuk itulah masing-masing sekolah memiliki metode tersendiri untuk mendorong nilai-nilai beberapa siswa yang buruk agar menjadi lebih baik ketika ujian nanti. Bukan berarti mereka menyerah dan memberikan bocoran pada murid mereka yang tak mampu tersebut, bagi seluruh sekolah hal tersebut mereka anggap 'hina' karena itu pertanda bahwa sekolah tersebut adalah pecundang yang melakukan hal-hal kecurangan.

Beberapa jam yang lalu seluruh guru baru saja mengadakan rapat mengenai target nilai ujian dan metode ujian yang akan digunakan untuk mendongkrak nilai para siswa.

Seluruh murid di kelas 3A tengah menatap bingung ke arah seonsaengnim mereka yang sedang membolak-balik kertas yang ia pegang sejak memasuki kelas tersebut.

"saem, kapan kita mulai belajar?" interuksi Luhan yang mulai bosan memandangi wajah seonsaengnimnya jauh berbeda dengan Sembilan yeoja fans fanatic Kris yang sedari tadi hanya menopang dagu mereka dan membayangkan yang 'iya-iya' tentang Kris (?).

"ah ne, akan ku mulai. Tapi sebelum itu…. Baekhyun-ssi" panggilnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengarahkan tatapannya pada seonsaengnimnya

"saat istirahat nanti kau temui aku di ruangan" ucapnya tegas dengan mata elang yang menatap seolah ingin memakan Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"ada apa denganmu ketua?" bisik Lay yang dibalas gedikkan bahu dari Baekhyun.

"molla"

Dua jam penuh Kris berada di ruang kelas yang entah mengapa jika ia yang mengajar selalu ada saja beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh, entah apa maksud mereka menatapnya seperti itu, yang jelas ia sedikit tidak nyaman. Jam mengajarnyapun selesai dan ia kini tengah mengemasi beberapa barang yang ia bawa ke kelas.

"kita bertemu lagi di jam berikutnya ya, selamat siang semuanya"

"ne, selamat siang seonsaengnim" balas semuanya kompak

"saem!, hari ini aku membawakanmu sup udang, kau harus menerimanya ya saem" ucap Tiffany yang mendahului start dari teman seperjuangannya dalam mendapatkan hati Kris.

"jangan saem, makannya penuh dengan racun, lebih baik kau memakan bekal yang ku bawa saja. Hmmm… aroma bumbu penyedapnya sungguh tercium" sela Yoona dengan membuka kotak bekalnya yang berisikan beberapa iris sayuran di campur dengan daging sapi.

"jangan saem, punyaku saja!. Daging membuatmu dipenuhi lemak, lebih baik sayur-sayuran sehat, seperti yang ku bawa untukmu"

"eonniiiii…. Kau jahat sekali" gerutu Yoona pada Taeyeon yang berkomentar aneh tentang apa yang di masaknya. Tak hanya tiga gadis ini, seperti gadis yang lain juga sudah memulai aksinya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari guru tertampan mereka ini.

"ah… aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah punya makanan untuk makan siang nanti" matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun

"benarkah itu, saem? Nugu? Nuguseyo, saem? Siapa pesaing baru kita"

"lupakan saja, aku permisi dulu"

Seiring dengan perginya Kris beberapa detik yang lalu, Baekhyun segera mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas kemudian tangannya mengambil sekotak bekal makanan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau ke ruangan Kris seonsaengnim dengan membawa bekal makanan?" tegur Luhan yang melihat apa yang di pegang oleh Baekhyun.

"haah.. aku tak tahu akan seberapa lama mulutnya yang tebal itu mengoceh, jadi lebih baik aku membawa makananku dari pada harus melewatkan jam istirahat tanpa memakan apapun"

"eoh, begitu ya…"

Iapun kembali melangkah dan berlalu dari kelasnya.

"sejak kapan ketua mulai membawa bekal" gumam Lay yang menyadari ada perbedaan dengan kepribadian Baekhyun hari ini membuat Luhan memutar/? kembali otaknya.

Sebenarnya agak aneh juga kenapa Kris memintanya untuk datang ke ruangan. Seingatnya sudah dua hari ini ia tak megerjai seonsaengnimnya tersebut, lalu masalah apa yang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut?

Terdengar ketukan dari balik pintu rungan bertuliskan 'english teachers room'. Tidak ada guru bahasa inggris lain di ruangan tersebut jadi dirinya lah yang harus membukakannya.

"kau rupanya, masuklah!" gadis tersebut langsung berjalan menuju meja dengan tulisan nama 'Kris' di atasnya, tangannya menaruh kotak bekal yang ia bawa ke atas meja dan mulai membukanya.

"kau membawakanku bekal lagi hari ini?" Tanya Kris dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di depan Baekhyun

"ani, ini untukku" dengan malas tangannya mulai menggerakkan sumpit dan mengambil beberapa potong daging dan memakannya. Sementara Kris tak melakukan pergerakan apapun yang cukup berarti.

Di pertengahan makannya yang bahkan belum mencapai seperempat tersebut terhenti karena tak mendengar ocehan apapun dari seonsaengnim yang memanggilnya tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok tersebut tengah memperhatikan makanan yang sedari tadi ia santap.

"apakah itu enak?" Tanya sosok tersebut. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan mengarahkan sumpit yang menjapit makanan menuju mulut sosok yang sedari tadi terlihat kelaparan -_-"

Dan lagi, hari ini keduanya menghabiskan makan bersama yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun, bersyukurlah karena mereka hanya berdua di ruangan tersebut. Dan Baekhyun juga sedikit terheran dengan sikap seonsaengnimnya yang satu ini, kenapa jika bersama dengan gadis lain ia terlihat begitu jaga imej, berbeda saat bersamanya.

"jadi, ada perlu apa seonsaengnim memanggilku ke sini?" Kris sedikit membenarkan posisi dasinya lalu mengambil beberapa kertas atas nama 'Byun Baekhyun' kemudian menjejernya rapih di atas meja, atau lebih tepatnya di hadapan gadis tersebut.

"begini, tadi pagi seluruh guru mengadakan rapat dan mencoba mencari solusi untuk meningkatkan nilai para siswa yang mengkhawatirkan"

"dan nilaimu dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris masuk kedalam daftar nilai siswa yang mengkhawatirkan, Byun Baekhyun" jelas Kris lalu menunjukkan kertas yang berisikan seluruh daftar nama di kelas 3A beserta nilai bahasa inggris yang mereka peroleh dan di situ jelas hanya nama 'Byun Baekhyun' lah yang nilainya selalu berada jauh dibawah standar nilai sekolah, terlebih semenjak kehadirang guru bahasa inggris mereka yang baru, yaitu Kris.

"lalu aku harus apa? Aku tak mungkin bisa menguasai seluruh materi yang sama sekali tak ku ketahui materinya dari awal dengan waktu yang singkat" wajah Baekhyun menyiratkan sedikit menyesal karena sudah tak memperhatikan Kris selama ia mengajar di depan kelas

"kau pasti bisa, kau harus berusaha agar kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat ujian nanti dan kau harus membuktikan kalau kau bisa masuk ke universitas ternama di korea, juga satu hal yang harus kau ingat, lakukanlah ini untuk membahagiakan ibu, ayah juga…. oppamu" Kris mencoba menyemangati Baekhyun dengan menyebutkan seluruh daftar keluarga yang ia cintai. Mata gadis tersebut sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya karena terlalu fokus untuk mengerjai pria tampan di hadapannya ini bukannya memperhatikannya saat belajar.

"apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk melakukan hal tersebut?" lirihnya yang tertunduk menahan matanya yang mulai terasa panas karena menahan air yang entah kapan saja akan mengalir juga.

"mmm… bagaimana ya?" Kris menggumam tak jelas dengan telunjuk kanan yang ia tempelkan pada dagunya.

"ah!"

"aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" ucapnya membuat tanda tanya besar menyelimuti fikiran gadis di hadapannya.

"kau les privat denganku, kita akan belajar sepulang sekolah. Karena sekolah tak boleh di gunakan lagi selain pada jam belajar, kita akan melakukannya di apartemenku atau juga di rumahmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa belajar hanya berdua dengan Kris sementara baru beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini?. Namun bayang-bayang senyuman penuh harap dari kakak tercintanya kembali melintasi fikirannya hingga membuatnya mengangguk setuju.

"kita mulai belajar hari ini sepulang sekolah?" putusnya secara sepihak

"mwo? Ummm bisakah kita mulai besok? Hari ini Kai sudah janji akan datang ke rumahku"

"eoh? Baiklah, dan berikan surat ini pada eomma mu! ini berisikan perizinan dari pihak sekolah agar kau mengikuti perajaran tambahan di luar jam sekolah"

"oke seonsaengnim, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" pamitnya lalu pergi setelah membungkuk hormat.

Waktu yang di nantikan oleh pria tampan pemilik senyum maut yang mampu membuat para yeoja akan pingsan mendadakpun tiba juga. Langkah kaki panjangnya semakin ia perbesar dan ia percepat hingga kini dirinya tepat berada di depan pintu kelas 3A. kelas yang di dalamnya terdapan gadis yang entah sejak kapan ia mulai impikan untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kai, sedang apa kau di depan kelas 3A?" Tanya gadis manis dengan mata besarnya

"aku menunggu Baekhyun ^^" ya tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan? Eye smilenya sudah membuat tiga gadis di depannya ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Kaiii" panggil seseorang dari dalam kelas dengan lambaian tangannya juga jangan lupakan senyuman yang selalu Kai khayalkan.

"hai, ayo pulang!" aja Kai dan dengan senang jhati Kai menerima uluran tangan kanan Kai lalu merekapun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"kami berdua sudah minta izin pada Baekhyun untuk ke rumahnya juga, ayo!" ajak Lay yang baru muncul dari balik pintu karena ballpoint kesayangannya terjatuh dekat kaki meja di belakang pintu.

Mereka bertujuh berjalan ke arah jalan yang sama, yaitu rumah Baekhyun. Kai dan Baekhyun berada di depan masih saling bergandengan, kemudian di belakang mereka ada Xiumin dan Tao yang entah berdiskusi tentang apa dan di belakang mereka ada Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo yang bercerita mengenai ketua mereka yang di panggil ke ruangan Kris saat jam istirahat.

"eommaaaaaaaa…. Kai yang ganteng juga seksi dataaaaaaaang" teriakan menulikan dari mulut Kai membahana ke seluruh isi bangunan sederhana yang begitu menyejukkan dipandang mata karena di setiap sudut rumah tersebut selalu ada beberapa tanaman penyegar ruangan.

Sesosok wanita yang belum terbilang tua keluar dari balik kehidupan lainnya (read:dapur) masih lengkap dengan penampilan memasaknya.

"kaaaaaaaiii"

"eommaaaaa"

Keenam pasang mata yang melihat adegan berpelukan antara nyonya Byun dan namja tan tersebut hanya mengerenyitkan dahi mereka dan memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan 'kalian aneh'. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ibunya memang mulai agak aneh setelah dekat yang teramat dekat dengan mantan tetangganya dulu.

"annyeong eomma" tangan Lay melambai memberi salam dari balik punggung Tao

"annyeong waaaah ada hal penting apa yang membuat semuanya datang ke sini? Ayo masuk masuk"

"aku merindukanmu ibu mertua…" goda Kai pada ibu Baekhyun yang sudah kembali menekuni dunia dapurnya

"benarkah? Eomma juga merindukan menantu eomma yang tampan ini" candanya yang kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Kai membuatnya tertawa bahagia.

Semuanya kini tengah berada di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama, suasana yang biasanya hanya di isi oleh dirinya juga ibunya, kini terasa sangat ramai dengan kehadiran kelima sahabatnya, sementara Kai masih berada di kamar mandi menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengajak pria itu datang kesini lagi, Baekhyun-ah? Apakah dia sedang ada urusan?" Tanya ibunya membuat keenam gadis cantik yang sedang memakan makanan yang tersaji kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pembicara.

"nuguseyo eommonim?" Tanya Kyungsoo, karena memang hanya dirinyalah yang sedang tidak ada makanan apapun dalam mulutnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerenyit heran, memangnya siapa yang ia ajak kemari selain para sahabatnya?

"itu… pria tampan berambut pirang yang tinggi, eomma lupa siapa namanya" lima gadis di sana langsung terkoneksi begitu mendengar tiga kosa kata yang tak asing untuk penglihatannya 'tampan, pirang, tinggi'

"eoh, apakah logat bahasanya sedikit aneh, eommonim?" ia mengangguki pertanyaan Xiumin

"dan tatapan matanya ummmm sangat tajam?" ia kembali mengangguk

"tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan, rambut pirang, logat bahasa, tatapan mata" gumam Tao dengan jemari yang bermain di depan dagunya.

"AH!"

"KRIS SEONSAENGNIM" jerit mereka berlima secara bersamaan membuat Baekhyun tersedak mendadak

"ne, Kris namanya" sahutnya begitu mengingat nama pria tersebut

"kenapa kau tak mengundangnya juga, eoh?" lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun tertunduk, bingung harus berkata apa

"dia guru bahasa inggris sementara di sekolah kami" Luhan mengeluarkan smirknya dan tatapannya sedikit mengarah pada Baekhyun yang duduk dua kursi dari samping kanannya.

"begitukah? Tapi dia masih terlihat sangat muda"

"memang, dia masih kuliah dan sedang menjalani praktek mengajar untuk persyaratan kelulusannya nanti"

'kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, ketua' bisik Lay pada Baekhyun yang masih saja menunduk

"ohya, eommeonim, kapan Kris seonsaengnim datang kesini?" Kyungsoo yang sedikit penasaranpun ingin segera mengetahui seberapa dekat hubungan ketua geng mereka dengan guru bahasa inggris tersebut.

"kedatangan pertamanya saat Baekhyun tak pulang sekolah saat hari jumat dan pada hari sabtu pagi ia mengantarkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan demam, kemudian dia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

'jadi tak hanya sekali ya?' pertanyaan tersebut menghinggapi kelima sahabat Baekhyun.

"lalu kemarin gadis ini lagi-lagi harus diantar pulang sampai ke kamarnya karena ia pulang dalam keadaan tertidur, eommeonim sudah ingin membangunkannya tapi pria itu melarang karena khawatir Baekhyun akan sakit kepala jika tiba-tiba membangunkannya"

"jadi Kris seonsaengnim mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri dalam keadaan tidak sadar?"

"ne"

"kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?" Kai yang baru muncul dan tak mengetahui apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh para wanita tersebut hanya menyerobot obrolan mereka, dan mengambil posisi duduk di antara Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

"kau terlalu percaya diri Kai -_-" sahut Kyungsoo yang di angguki oleh yang lain, ia mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuk Kai makan karena Kai sulit menjangkaunya.

"kalian seperti sepasang suami istri saja" celetuk ibu Baekhyun yang masih mengunyah sedikit makanan di dalam mulutnya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling tukar pandang dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang mengerjap kecil.

.

.

.

TBC

Eotteokhae? Za gak sabar pengen nulis banyak moment kemesraan Krisbaek…

Balasan review :

Krisbaek : ini udah di lanjut

Baby baekkie : udah za lanjut, iya za juga rada gak tega.. nanti za bikin insyaf deh baekkie nya…

ParkchanByunbaek : ini sudah za lanjut

: ni sudah next, za pengennya di chapter berikutnya krisbaek jadian… doain aja ya semoga kesampean

Byunhyerin : sebenernya udah siap beberapa hari sebelumnya, tapi za tunda karna masih berduka garagara gugatannya Kris gege :'( mianhaeyo

Sera sparksomnia : gomawo, za juga suka baek yang jail.. iya ini nc-17 tapi gak sampe ada adegan nc-an gitu nun, gak nyampe/? ke rated m. za gak bisa nulis adegan nc-an -_-" za masih kecil buat nulis adegan dewasa, jadi ff ini mengalir aman aja, palingan cuma ada beberapa adegan kissing, dan kata hyung nya za, adegan kissing itu buat kategori umur 17, jadi za taro ratednya sampe nc-17 deh :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : After I Love You

Cast : Kris EXO M

Byun Baekhyun EXO K

Other Cast : EXO Members

Girls Generation members

Genre : Humor, Romance, Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Tao… OT12!

Desclimered : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Hellow hellow… Za muncul lagi, lagi rajin nulis jadinya updatenya cepet dehh… meskipun begitu, Za tetep taro moment Krisbaek yang banyak di sini,, hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^ gomawo

DLDR!

RnR juseyo ^-^

Happy Reading…

"aku yakin bahwa kedekatan mereka berdua mulai aneh" ujar xiumin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah café untuk mengadakan 'rapat dadakan' membahas mengenai perubahan hubungan antara Baekhyun dengan Kris, padahal niat awal mereka hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengerjai guru tersebut dan tak ada sedikitpun berniat untuk men'comblang'kan mereka. Tapi sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain.

"benar, aku sangat setuju"

.

Baekhyun yang memilih untuk pulang lebih awal mendahului yang lain kini tengah berada di depan kamar apartemen seorang pria yang bukan hanya menjemputnya di sekolah dan membawanya ke sini, namun pria tersebut juga tengah ada di sampingnya sedang memasukkan kode untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"hoooooh….." hembusan berat ia keluarkan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia terkurung dalam ruang lingkup pria yang selalu membuatnya berdetak setiap saat.

"ayo masuk" ajaknya dengan tangan kiri yang menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk memasuki apartemennya. Mata gadis Byun itu tak henti memperhatikan tangannya, atau tangan Kris?

Hari yang baru bagi kedua orang yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku dimulai dengan hari yang penuh dengan detakan jantung yang semakin berdetak setiap saat mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

Kris memulai dengan membuka seluruh nilai yang tertera dalam buku nilai seluruh muridnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat melihat pada barisan nama 'Byun Baekhyun'. Kemudian ia meletakkan buku tersebut dan mulai mengambil buku paketnya.

"baiklah, kita mulai dari materi awal"

"kau bercanda, saem? Dari awal?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya

"memang kenapa?"

"apakah itu tidak akan menyita waktu? Ujian sebentar lagi saem" ia mencoba mengingatkan bahwa waktu belajar mereka benar-benar mendesak jika harus memulainya dari materi pertama masuk sekolah.

"tidak, jika kau memiliki trik untuk memahaminya lebih cepat" dan Kris menjawabnya dengan amat mudah mengatakan hal tersebut seolah tidak ada beban apapun.

'mudah sekali kau berbicara' cibirnya terlalu lirih membuat Kris tak mendengarnya

"Suho bilang nilai matematikamu sangat bagus, setiap ulangan kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bukankah sangat sulit untuk menghafal rumus?"

"eo? Tidak sesulit itu, aku selalu menghafal rumus baru dengan menjadikannya beberapa bait lagu kemudian rajin mengerjakan soal yang menggunakan rumus tersebut dan melakukannya dengan menyanyikan lagu yang sudah ku buat, dengan begitu aku jadi lebih mudah menghafal rumus-rumus baru dan juga lebih mudah memahami soal-soal yang berbeda meskipun masih menggunakan rumus yang sama" bibir merahnya bergerak untuk menjelaskan seperti apa cara belajarnya hingga ia terlalu menyukai matematika.

"ah!, kenapa kau juga tidak mencobanya untuk memahami materi-materi bahasa inggris? Lagu adalah bahasa dan bahasa dapat di jadikan lagu" awalnya ia memang sedikit bingung mencari trik agar murid manis di depannya dapat memahami bahasa inggris dengan cepat, namun begitu mendapatkan kata kunci dari orangnya langsung, ia yakin bahwa gadis di depannya bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat ujian, dengan kata kunci 'lagu' ia akan membuka pintu kecerdasan Baekhyun dalam bahasa inggris.

.

Mulut gadis tersebut terus bersenandung menghafalkan seratus frase dalam bahasa inggris yang Kris berikan padanya. Tak hanya bibirnya yang bergerak, tubuhnya pun ikut bergerak agar mudah mengartikan kosa kata yang sedang ia nyanyikan. Lagu yang beberapa menit yang lalu di buat oleh Kris mampu membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit ingin belajar lebih mengenai bahasa inggris.

"ahhh johda johda (bagus)…." jeritanya setelah menyelesaikan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Sebuah lagu riang yang terdiri dari bahasa inggris untuk kosa kata yang ia hafal dan bahasa korea untuk artinya. Meskipun ia belum berhasil menghafal semua kosa kata yang terdapat di dalamnya, namun ia sangat senang karena sudah mulai hafal dengan nada-nada tersebut dan langkah terakhir adalah menghafal seluruh lirik yang ada dalam kertas yang ia pegang.

"kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kris saat melihat senyum gadis manis tersebut di sepanjang ia menghafal lagu yang dibuatnya

"ne, kau pandai sekali membuat lagu. Kenapa tidak masuk perkuliahan seni saja?" jawabnya antusias

"kalau aku masuk diperkuliahan seni, kau tidak bertemu denganku" celetuknya dengan sebuah ukiran senyum kecil dan kedua alis yang naik turun mencoba mengoda Baekhyun, dan hasilnyapun cukup membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dengan begitu dapat di simpulkan bahwa Baekhyun sudah dua jam lebih berhadapan dengan buku bahasa inggris yang tertata penuh di hadapannya.

"hari ini cukup menghafal kosa kata yang ku berikan dan mengerjakan beberapa soal tadi saja. Hari sudah sangat gelap, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Kajja!"

Hari les pertama yang sangat menyenangkan, Kris bisa lebih lama memandang senyum yang selalu membuat harinya lebih menyegarkan dan Baekhyun yang bisa lebih sering melihat gurunya tampan tersebut. Tampan? Gadis tersebut tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Kris itu jelek, bukan?. Hari ini kebersamaan diantara keduanya sungguh terasa.

"saem, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya yang diliputi keheningan.

"bertanyalah!"

"ummm… apakah kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan perilaku seluruh murid di sekolah yang selalu mengejarmu dan mencari-cari perhatianmu?, maksudku yang mereka lakukan sudah berlebihan" entah hal apa yang membuatnya berani mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kris, apakah ia mulai muak dengan tingkah para gadis di sekolahnya?

"benarkah?" mata sang gadis membulat saat hanya dijawab dengan kata 'ambigu' seperti itu

"saem~~ aku serius" tangannya sedikit menarik baju lengan kanan Kris yang sedang memegang roda kemudi. Oh, Baekhyun-ah… sejak kapan kau berani merajuk pada gurumu, eoh?

"mereka bukan tipe wanita idamanku" mata yang sedari tadi menatap jalanan sedikit beralih untuk melirik ke arah kanan dimana tempat Baekhyun tengah duduk.

"memangnya dari banyaknya gadis yang mengejarmu tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik? Ayolah~ mana ada wanita yang ingin di gantung seperti itu perasaannya… walaupun tingkah mereka aneh, tapi setidaknya mereka juga ingin mendapatkan kepastianmu saem, jangan buat mereka merasa dipermainkan. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak tertarik dengan wanita? Oh tuhaaaan" Baekhyun kembali berceloteh tanpa henti dan jangan lupakan juga ekspresinya yang tidak bisa diam.

Pluk

"ack" Telapak tangan kanan Kris yang besar mendarat dengan halus di puncuk kepala Baekhyun membuatnya mengaduh.

"jangan berfikir macam-macam"

"lalu, kenapa kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Padahal kalau dilihat, Taeyeon itu imut, Yoona wajahnya sangat natural, Seohyun kalau tersenyum sangat manis, Hyoyeon selalu yang paling rajin membawakanmu makanan dia pasti istri yang sangat di cari, Tiffany selalu unggul dalam bahasa inggris, Sooyoung memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat ideal untuk disandingkan dengan pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh sepertimu saem, Sunny juga lucu, Yuri sangat lembut dan ramah, dan Jessica….. ah dia terlalu banyak kelebihan, wajahnya yang cantik, imut dan senyumnya juga manis, selain itu dia adalah saingan terbesar Tiffany dalam mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam bahasa inggris. Ah, aku baru menyebutkan Sembilan dan di sekolah masih banyak lagi yang mengejarmu" gadis tersebut terus berbicara sepanjang jalan hingga tanpa sadar mobil yang mereka naiki telah berhenti dan pria yang berada di sampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya.

"memangnya dari sebanyak itu tidak ada yang mena-rik?" dan tiga suku kata terakhir ia ucapkan dengan nada pelan karena begitu menoleh, matanya langsung bersambutkan tatapan yang begitu sulit di artikan dari kedua manik tajam milik Kris.

"apakah kau memperhatikanku?" bisiknya dengan nada beratnya membuat Baekhyun hanya menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"eoh? Ti—"

"mungkin jika aku memiliki kekasih mereka akan berhenti menggangguku"

"Memangnya seonsaengnim tidak memiliki kekasih atau mungkin seseorang yang spesial?" suasana mulai kembali cair meski masih dengan mereka yang saling menatap

"ani, kalau spesial mungkin ada"

"mungkin?" entah perasaan dari mana datangnya namun Baekhyun sedikit kecewa dengan kata 'ada' yang terlontar dari mulut Kris, padahal iya sudah berharap Kris akan mengatakan 'tidak' untuk keduanya.

"ne, aku bertemu dengannya saat usiaku masih 12 tahun dan kalau aku perkirakan gadis yang ku temui itu masih berada di sekolah dasar. Dia adik temanku. Bukan teman dekat, kami bertemu saat ada pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang dan dia membawa adiknya juga, katanya adiknya tidak bisa tidur tanpa kakaknya, mirip sepertimu bukan?. Eo, kenapa aku jadi terlalu banyak cerita" karena gugup akibat terlalu banyak menceritakan masa lalunya, Kris hanya mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih mencerna ucapannya barusan.

"Jepang ya?" gumamnya lalu sedikit berfikir dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sulit di baca.

"kenapa?"

"Channie oppa juga pernah ke Jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar"

"benarkah?"

"eo? Sudah sampai rumah ya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang, saem? Eomma pasti khawatir… aisshhhh" jeritnya ketika menyadari mobil yang mereka naiki sudah ada di halaman rumahnya.

Dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan dalam benak guru les privatnya tersebut.

.

Malam yang begitu dingin menelisik kulit namja berambut pirang yang tengah menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan secangkir kopi hangat di temani oleh beberapa cookies persediannya. Dan jangan lupakan juga namja berwajah malaikat yang tengah dengan fokus menonton dvd bergenre 'action' yang baru di belinya sepulang mengajar. Matanya melirik sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tidak fokus pada layar yang tengah menampilkan adegan pertempuran. Biasanya mulutnya tidak akan berhenti berteriak saat tokoh yang di unggulkannya terlihat tak berdaya di hadapan musuh, tapi kali ini sepertinya fikirannya sedang membawa seluruh nyawanya.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho mencoba menyadarkan Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Suho, bagaimana kabar Chanyeol ya?"

"Chanyeol? Maksudmu pria tinggi yang kita temui di Jepang itu?"Suho dan Kris memang sangatlah dekat sehingga mereka akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama, prestasi keduanyapun benar-benar dapat di sejajarkan sehingga saat ada program pertukaran pelajar dari sekolahnya, kedua orang ini dapat lolos dengan mudahnya. Jadi tak ada yang tak Suho ketahui dari Kris, begitupun sebaliknya.

"kau ingat? Kalau aku memang tak mungkin lupa"

"bukankah yang kau ingat hanya adiknya?" ejeknya

"ku dengar ia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau tahu Changmin? Namja penggila makanan yang satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol, dia yang memberiku kabar tentang Chanyeol" jelasnya lalu matanya beralih kembali pada layar televisi. Kris masih terus memutar otaknya mencoba menghubungkan beberapa kemungkinan yang telah ia ketahui.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"aku lupa, lagi pula aku mengira bahwa kau hanya peduli pada adiknya"

'pertukaran pelajar+Jepang+Chanyeol+adik Chanyeol = Channie+Baekhyun = muridnya' sekiranya seperti itulah yang kini terus bergentayang dalam fikiran Kris. Kini ia hanya berharap bahwa itu benar-benar seperti apa yang di fikirkannya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai memikirkan muridnya tersebut. Sikapnya memang berbeda, padahal ada enam orang gadis yang satu kubu membenci dirinya namun ada yang berbeda yang terdapat pada gadis yang mengaku sebagai leader geng tersebut. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Kris?"

Plak

"arrggghhh... kenapa kau memukulku?" ringisnya karena mendapatkan hadiah lima jari dari Kris di wajahnya yang mulus.

"wajahmu terlalu dekat, suho!"

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Pria tampan nan seksi tengah melemparkan tatapan kosong kearah gelas yang sedari tadi tersaji di hadapannya. Telunjuk tangannya hanya memutar-mutar bibir gelas dengan malas. Sementara fikiranya telah berterbangan entah kemana.

"masih tentang gadis itu lagi, Kai?" tegur sang pemilik kafe. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, iapun menoleh dan mendapati pria yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"apakah ia masih belum peka juga terhadap perasaanmu?" Kai membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"tapi bukan itu yang sedang ku fikirkan hyung… huuuufthh"

"ada lagi?" ia sudah duduk di hadapan namja yang sedang galau tersebut.

"kau tahukan hyung impianku adalah menjadi seorang seniman?" namja bersuara indah itu mengangguk

"ah! Aku tahu, pujaanmu itu sangat ingin masuk universitas Chun Ha, dan di sana tidak ada kelas seni *yang ini za ngarang, padahal gak tau kalo di sana ada kelas seni apa enggak -_-*. Benarkah yang ku katakan?" kali ini Kai yang mengangguk, mungkin untuk menganggukpun ia memerlukan tenaga yang lebih karena ia kembali teringat betapa ia akan jauh dari gadis pujaan hatinya. Berlebihan memang, bahkan ia dan pujaan hatinya masih berada dalam kota yang sama, hanya berbeda universitas. Toh sesekali masih bisa saling mengunjungi, kan?

"tidak ada solusi lain, melepas impianmu atau melepasnya" lanjutnya yang justru semakin membuat Kai semakin tertunduk.

"hyuuuung~"

"ne? ada apa lagi?"

"aku melihatnya sedang dekat dengan pria lain?"

"siapa? Teman satu sekolahmu?"

"aniyo, bahkan lebih buruk. Pria itu adalah guru di sekolahku"

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun menjalankan les privatnya bersama Kris. Jika sedang bosan dengan suasana apartemen Kris, mereka lebih memilih untuk belajar di rumah Baekhyun atau mungkin di taman yang dulu mereka kunjungi. Dan kali ini Baekhyun merasa bahawa ia semakin sering pergi bersama Kris ke taman kenangannya bersama kakaknya dulu.

Hatinya semakin membuka peluang bahwa ia menyukai bahasa inggris dan mulai menerima bahasa asing tersebut untuk ia dapatkan nilai sempurna saat ujian nanti.

"saem, aku bosan" ia sedikit memainkan pensil yang sedari tadi di gunakannya untuk mengisi soal-soal yang di berikan Kris. Mungkin Kris terlalu memberinya banyak soal, lihat saja bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas putih berisikan puluhan soal tersebut telah berhasil lolos dari goresan tangannya.

"mau bernyanyi bersama?" tawarnya masih dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagunya pada meja

"kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"sedikit, hanya memfokuskan pada lagu-lagu rapp"

"rapp? Tidak buruk, aku sering duet bersama Channie oppa, ia juga menyukai lagu-lagu dengan genre rapp sehingga saat kami bernyanyi pasti akan ada part rappnya" jelasnya riang mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama kakaknya. Membuat pria tersebut teringat dengan satu hal.

'Chanyeol' bisiknya dalam hati

Pria berambut pirang tersebut berdiri dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kaset lama yang selalu ia simpan dengan baik, kemudian kembali lagi dan mulai menghidupkan dvd playernya.

"kita akan menonton film, saem?" matanya berkedip bingung dengan apa yang sedang Kris lakukan.

"ani, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" tubuhnya bergeser duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang membungkuk di atas sofa.

"sesuatu?"

"ne, aku dan temanku pernah melakukan kolaborasi rapp saat kami berada di Jepang. Dan Suho merekamnya, jadi lebih baik aku menyimpannya"

Layar televisi mulai memutarkan sebuah video dan seseorang di dalamnya mulai bernyanyi. Kamera yang di pegang Suho sepertinya sedang fokus pada Changmin, pria yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian beralih pada Kris, karena memang dia yang sedang mendapat part rapp awal.

Sebuah suara mulai menimpali suara Kris yang tak kalah beratnya mencoba untuk berbagi suara, yang dengan begitu kamera mulai zoom out dan menampilkan tiga orang namja sekolah menengah pertama yang sedang menikmati lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

Air mata mulai mengalir membelah pipi mulus Baekhyun, bukan karena lagunya yang sedih tapi sosok yang ada dalam layar tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal pria yang sedang bernyanyi dengan tangan yang memetik gitar, menyalurkan melodi indah dalam lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

"Channie oppa" gumamnya menahan air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ternyata benar, dia gadis kecilnya yang telah lama tersimpan dalam hatinya. Dia adik Chanyeol. Sungguh, Kris tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

Kedua matanya sedikit membesar saat melihat betapa sedihnya gadis Byun tersebut. Di sandarkannya kepala Baekhyun di atas bahunya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dan setelahnya ia berjanji, benar-benar berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Ia akan menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang selalu melindunginya. Ya, ia berjanji.

.

"kau menyebalkan saem, kau curang" setelah beberapa menit menonton rekaman Kris bersama Chanyeol yang dibuat beberapa tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Kris bercerita mulai dari ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol sampai ia mulai tertarik pada gadis yang tengah berada di hadapannya dengan tangan melipat di depan dada. Keduanya tengah berada di atas sofa dengan duduk bersila saling berhadapan.

"aku tidak curang"

"tapi kau mengetahuinya lebih dulu, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mengenal Channie oppa?"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau adalah adik dari Chanyeol?. Gadis kecil yang telah mencuri hati seorang Kris saat masih berusia 14 tahun?" godanya dan membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"mana ku tahu. Pokoknya kau menyebalkan" ia membuang muka untuk menghindari degupan jantung yang meletup-letup.

"apakah itu juga yang membuatmu selalu bernafsu untuk mengerjaiku setiap saat di sekolah, eoh?"

Ya tuhan… bagaimana gurunya bisa tahu bahwa ia selalu mengerjainya? Lalu, kenapa tidak bilang sejak dulu kalau ia mengetahuinya? –batin Baekhyun.

"kau bingung kenapa aku tak melaporkanmu kepada kepala sekolah? Atau sekedar menghukummu?..."

"ne" jawabnya lirih, ia merasa sudah tertangkap sekarang dan ia juga bingung harus mengatakan apa selain kejujuran.

"haaahhh… mungkin sedikit aneh jika kau mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya membiarkanmu melakukan seperti itu lebih baik dari pada harus melihatmu di hukum oleh kepala sekolah, apa lagi jika aku sendiri yang menghukummu" dahi gadis tersebut mengerenyit tidak mengerti

"ku rasa, rasa tertarikku membuatku membiarkanmu melakukan apapun terhadapku" lanjutnya

"mwo? A-apakah itu juga berlaku pada xiumin, tao, luhan, kyungsoo dan lay?" Kris terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"apakah di mataku terbaca bahwa aku tertarik pada mereka?"

"eh? Aku tidak mengerti, saem" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis yang polos. Berbeda jika sudah memiliki ide jahil.

"boleh ku persingkat?" pertanyaannya di jawab dengan anggukan lucu dari Baekhyun. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan gadis tersebut di sertai senyum 10.000 watt nya yang terpancar.

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun" terkejut, tubuh Baekhyun semakin menegang dengan matanya yang menatap tak percaya. Namun kedua elang mata Kris telah memenjarakan seluruh gerak dan ucapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menterjemahkan kata 'saranghae' menuju otaknya, namun butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memberanikan diri membalas arti kata tersebut yang di tujukan padanya.

"saem… a-aku muridmu" lirihnya

"memangnya kenapa? Aku bahkan masih seorang mahasiswa" jawabnya enteng

Grep

Entah apa yang harus ia katakan ataupun lakukan sehingga ia hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan memeluk namja dihadapannya membuat sang korban sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Kris balas memeluknya dengan membelai pula rambut panjang Baekhyun yang terurai. Gadis tersebut merasa senang karena jalan fikir Kris juga sama sepertinya. Memangnya untuk apa Baekhyun terus bersikap seperti itu? Tentu saja karena ia yakin bahwa perasaannya bukanlah perasaan yang salah, Kris dan dirinya hanya berbeda beberapa tiga tahun, bukan umur yang jauh kan?

"nado, nado saranghaeyo saem" bisiknya. Kris tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia, bahagia dan bahagia. Ia sungguh bahagia. Ia merasa hidupnya lebih terlengkapi.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, mereka berdua tengah membereskan buku-buku ke dalam ransel Baekhyun. Keduanya tak pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum. Saat keduanya sudah selesai dan bersiap untuk keluar dari apartemen Kris, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sesuatu dari luar membuat keduanya saling bertukar pandang.

"sepertinya hujan" Baekhyun berlari menuju jendela kamar Kris, di lihatnya bulir-bulir air yang turun ke bumi dengan derasnya hingga suaranya menggema kedalam ruangan.

"bagaimana ge? Hujannya sangat deras" matanya menatap bingung meminta jawaban dari namja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ada yang aneh? Ya, Kris menyuruh Baekhyun memanggilnya 'gege' selain ketika sedang bertatapan di sekolah tentunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan saja suruhan pria yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

"aku masih bisa mengemudi dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau jangan khawatir. Ayo cepat kita pulang, nanti ibumu mencemaskanmu" tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menegang begitu mendengar kata 'mengemudi', seakan memorinya kembali ke masa lalu yang membuatnya terpisah dengan kakak yang sangat ia cintai.

"hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Kris dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun

"tidak ge, aku tidak baik… aku.. aku tidak mau kecelakaan itu terjadi lagi" oh Kris!, ia hampir lupa mengenai kisah masa lalu gadisnya tersebut. Malam-malam di tengah hujan deras di dalam mobil dalam keadaan melaju yang berujung kecelakaan maut bagi kakaknya. Pantas saja rautnya berubah dalam sekejap.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Ayo duduk" iapun menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Kris baru saja memutuskan telfonnya bersama ibu Baekhyun. Ia berinisiatif untuk melakukannya agar ibu Baekhyun tidak khawatir dan mengetahui dimana keberadaan anaknya sekarang. Tentu saja karena ibu Baekhyun sudah sering bertemu dengan Kris dan pastinya juga ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Kris lah guru pembimbing pribadi anaknya yang cantik.

"eomma bilang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang di sibukkan dengan dua cangkir yang sedang ia racik.

"ia justru akan membunuhku jika menyuruhmu pulang malam ini juga, sepertinya ahjumma sangat hafal betul kau yang sekarang"

"begitulah"

"dia juga menyuruhku untuk makan pagi bersama besok di rumahmu. Kau sedang apa?" baru saja Kris ingin beranjak melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh kekasihnya tersebut namun gadis tersebut telah berbalik dan menuju dirinya yang tengah duduk di ruang makan.

"teh hangat. Sebenarnya aku sedikit lapar. Kau memiliki sesuatu untuk ku masak? Tadi saat aku membuka kulkas, tak ada sesuatu yang berarti untuk ku makan"

Slluurrrpt

Kris menyesap teh pertamanya dari Baekhyun.

"ah, sepertinya persediaan makanan di kulkas habis, aku lupa membelinya" ia berjalan menuju lemari kayu yang menempel pada dinding tak jauh dari keberadaan kulkas di dapur tersebut.

"hanya ada mie instan" gumamnya saat melihat isi lemari yang baru saja ia buka.

"apakah kau selalu menyimpan mie instan? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu ge!" ya mau bagaimana lagi, perutnya saat ini sudah lapar. Jadi meskipun ia berkata demikian, tangannya tetap saja mengambil sebungkus mie instan yang di pegang oleh Kris. Kemudian menuju kompor listrik dan merebus air menggunakan panci kecil.

"maaf, aku tidak akan terlalu sering mengkonsumsinya. Aku berjanji"

"kenapa hanya masak satu? Aku juga mau, chagi~" rengeknya yang sudah berada di samping Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada sisi diding di belakang tubuhnya.

"nadamu buruk saat seperti itu ge~ geumanhae juseyo"

"dan… aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan satu bungkus mie instan" lanjutnya

Cklek

Tangannya mematikan kompor tersebut dan membawa mangkuk yang berisikan mie instan menuju meja makan, diikuti oleh Kris di belakangnya. Tak lama waktu berlalu, mereka makan dalam keadaan hening. Hanya ada satu mangkok mie yang cukup besar, sepasang sumpit dan sebuah sendok bebek besi. Kris yang memegang kendali atas semua yang berada dalam mangkok tersebut, walau sesekali Baekhyun memegang sendok untuk mencoba kuah mie yang entah mengapa menjadi semakin lezat jika dimakan berdua dengan pria Chinese tersebut.

Kris mengelap bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terkena tetesan mie instan saat ia menyuapinya. Sentuhan terakhir dari tisu yang di pegang Kris membuat Baekhyun semakin merasakan bahwa mie instan yang ia makan malam ini adalah mie instan terlezat yang pernah melewati tenggorokannya.

.

Di luar hujan semakin deras, dan seakan enggan untuk berlalu kini guyuran air yang tumpah pada tanah-tanah yang kering telah bertambah menyeramkan dengan hadirnya petir yang membelah langit yang gelap. Suara gemuruhnya juga kilatan cahaya yang sangat terang membuat setiap diri merasa takut karena keadaan yang seakan mengancam nyawa.

"untung aku tidak memaksakan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun, hujannya semakin deras saja" gumam Kris yang merasa bersyukur karena tidak membahayakan nyawanya juga nyawa kekasihnya yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya. Setelah selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar Kris.

"ge~ mulai besok berhentilah menggoda gadis-gadis genit itu lagi" kedua bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat mengingat seberapa sering kekasihnya itu berada dalam kumpulan yeoja genit yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

"ne? ck, bukan aku yang menggoda, pesonaku saja yang terlalu kuat, chagi-ya" dan Baekhyun meruntuki bibir tebal Kris yang sungguh terlalu percaya diri. Apa maksud dari pesonanya yang terlalu kuat? Apakah itu dapat di sama dengankan bahwa ia akan selingkuh.

"gege~ aku membencimu" sentaknya kemudian duduk tegak yang tentunya pelukannya pasti terlepas dan kini ia membelakangi Kris yang menjawabnya dengan kekehan kecil semakin membuatnya ingin mencakar wajah pria yang berada di belakangnya tersebut.

"ne, terima kasih. aku juga sangat mencintaimu, chagi~" tangannya menarik Baekhyun kembali untuk ia peluk dan sedikit mengusap surai hitam rambut Baekhyun.

"jadi, boleh aku menebak sesuatu? Kau selalu mengerjaiku agar terlihat buruk depan semua orang hanya karena kau cemburu, apakah itu benar?" pertanyaannya yang begitu lembut dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari kepala gadis yang masih ia dekap. Betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Tangannya kembali membelai rambut gadisnya.

"kalau begitu buat mereka berhenti mengejarku, lagi pula aku tak pernah menaggapi mereka satupun. Mungkin karena kau sudah menutup semua pandanganku pada gadis lain" diam-diam gadis yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada Kris sedikit mengulas senyum

"jadi, bisa kau ceritakan semuanya dari awal?"

"aku malu ge~"

"aku tidak akan mentertawakanmu"

**Flash back on**

Hari ini seluruh murid di salah satu sekolah ternama di kota Seoul tengah berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Tak biasanya kepala sekolah memerintah pada seluruh siswa untuk berkumpul di dalam aula, terlebih beberapa kelas sudah memulai belajar mengajar mereka.

Pria berumur yang di ketahui dengan warna rambut yang tak lagi terlihat hitam semua, kini mulai naik ke atas podium untuk membuka acara dadakan tersebut.

"sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena telah mengganggu aktifitas belajar kalian. Saya sengaja mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk memperkenalkan kalian pada empat orang pria yang akan menjalani pelatihan guru di sekolah ini untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Silahkan naik ke atas panggung" matanya melirik pada empat orang namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Keempat pria tersebutpun menuruti perintah kepala sekolah dan berdiri di sebelah kirinya, berjejer rapi.

"silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing"

Saat keempat pria tersebut naik ke atas panggung, seluruh mata gadis yang berada di ruangan tersebut seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan seseorang yang terlihat begitu berbeda di bandingkan tiga yang lain. Tubuhnya terlihat proposional, senyumnya sangat menawan, wajahnya begitu tampan dan ohhh! Lihatlah pesonanya yang begitu kentara. Semuanya terkagum-kagum, begitupun seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Matanya menatap tak percaya terhadap pria tersebut, rasanya jantungnya ingin keluar saat ini juga, mungkin ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ini yang pertama baginya merasakan seperti ini. Tak ingin lepas dari wajahnya, tak ingin pergi jauh dari menatap senyumnya dan tak ingin ada yang-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KRIS SEONSAENGNIIIIIIIM"

-menyainginya.

Ia sungguh-sungguh, ia tak ingin bersaing dengan seluruh yeoja centil di sekolahannya. Matanya kembali menangkap pria yang sedari tadi menjadi objek menarik baginya membalas teriakan tersebut dengan ulasan senyum kecilnya dan membuat beberapa dari gadi-gadis tersebut mendadak pingsan di tempat.

"cih! Penggoda" gadis tersebut berdecih kesal dan meningalkan ruang acara dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar.

"kau tidak akan tenang Kris seonsaengnim" gumamnya dan memberikan suasana aneh yang keluar dari aura negatif dalam tubuhnya.

**Flash back off**

"ge~ kau bilang tidak akan tertawa" kesal gadis tersebut karena mendapatkan respon menyebalkan dari kekasihnya

"aku tidak tertawa, aku tersenyum. Kau benar-benar lucu" balasnya, tangannya menyelinap di helaian rambut Baekhyun yang terasa halus.

"cha!, tidurlah! Ini sudah malam, nanti besok kau terlambat bangun" ucap Kris.

"ge-"

"ne?"

"kau tidak punya pakaian wanita?"

"mwo? Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Tanya Kris heran, apakah gadisnya ini mengira bahwa dirinya pria murahan yang menyimpan pakaian-pakaian wanita di apartemennya? Yang benar saja.

"ani, bajuku terlalu lengket karena keringat, aku tidak tahan jika harus tidur dengan pakaian seperti ini" tutur Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"a-ah.. apa kau bermaksud mengundang otak mesumku agar bangkit, eum Baekhyunnie chagi?"

"aniyaaa~ kau berlebihan, aku hanya tidak nyaman jika harus tidur dengan pakaian ini" keluhnya, kemudian Kris beranjak dan menuju lemari di kamarnya tersebut. Diambillah sepasang pakaian tidur untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

"hanya ini yang kecil, coba pakailah!" Baekhyun terbelalak saat melihat ukuran sweater dan celana training yang berada di tangan Kris. Kecil dia bilang? Bahkan pakaian tersebut bisa menutupi tubuh Baekhyun seluruhnya.

"eu-eum… ge, s-suho seonsaengnim tinggal di ruang sebelah, kan? Aku pinjam bajunya saja, ya?" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kris, Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar

"kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan, 'pakai ini' atau tidak sama sekali" ucapnya tegas, membuat Baekhyun kembali menoleh.

'yang benar saja, masa Baekhyunku harus memakai pakaian suho? Huh, tidak akan ku izinkan' inner Kris

'gege apa-apan sih? Kenapa guru bule ini begitu terlihat mesum saat sudah berpacaran denganku?' kalau yang ini inner Baekhyun

"tapi-"

"pakai, sayang" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan sifat pria yang baru saja menyandang sebagai kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu yang sepertinya begitu posesif terhadap dirinya.

.

Kira-kira moment apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ya? Za juga gak tau -_-"

TBC

Kenapa banyak yang minta ada adegan NC nya yah? Za beloman pernah bikin ff NC :'( tapi mungkin suatu saat entah di chapter berapa Za akan berubah fikiran mengenai memasukkan 'NC' di ff ini… Za bujuk noona Za dulu deh ya buat bantuin bikin NCnya :D

Semoga diizinin sama hyung, hwaiting _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : After I Love You

Cast : Kris EXO M

Byun Baekhyun EXO K

Other Cast : EXO Members dan masih banyak lagi

Genre : Humor, Romance, Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Tao… OT12!

Desclimered : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Annyeong~~~

Za minta maaf banget karena lama postingnya. Ini juga curi-curi kesempatan biar gak ketahuan sama hyung, soalnya za lagi minggu-minggu uas, jadinya harus di kurangin pegang laptop.

Buat rekomendasi dari za aja, sediain lagu** love, love, love** nya **exo-k** ya!, di fict chapter ini ada lirik lagu tersebut. Penasaran dalam rangka apa za memasukkan lagu tersebut?

Check this out!

Happy reading

RnR juseyo ^_^

.

Hari ini adalah awal kisah cintanya dengan Kris, guru sekolahnya yang selalu ia dan juga teman-temannya kerjai. Berbicara mengenai 'mengerjai', ia jadi terfikir kelima sahabatnya yang belakangan ini jarang ia ajak berkumpul karena terlalu sibuk dengan lesnya bersama Kris.

Sejak awal, ia selalu bersembunyi saat hendak pergi ke apartemen Kris agar tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya menemui guru tersebut. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan Luhan dan empat sahabat lainnya. Sejak awal kedatangan guru bahasa inggris di sekolah mereka tersebut, ia dan kelima sahabatnya sudah berjanji untuk membuat hidup guru tersebut tidak tenang dengan apapun caranya, meskipun tidak ada petisan yang melarang salah satu diantara mereka untuk berpacaran dengannya. Namun, satu-satunya orang yang berinisiatif untuk selalu mengerjai Kris adalah dirinya, dan sekarang lihatlah! Sepertinya kalimat 'yang memulailah yang mengakhiri juga' berlaku bagi Baekhyun saat ini.

Bayang-bayang wajah Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan, Lay Dan Juga Xiumin masih terus menghantui fikiran Baekhyun. Untuk saat ini, biarlah ia menikmati momen kebersamaannya dengan Kris yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ini. Dan secepatnya ia akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Ya, dari awal ia mulai menyukai Kris.

.

Kris baru saja berada di dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk ia minum. Hujan di luar tak kunjung reda, ia kembali menaruh gelas tersebut dan sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tak ada penerangan di dapur, ah bukan hanya di dapur, seluruh ruangan apartemennya juga sangat gelap.

"tumben sekali, apa ada pemadaman listrik?" gumamnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali dengan menggunakan penerangan dari ponselnya.

PRANG

Sebuah suara benda terjatuh terdengar jelas dari dalam kamarnya, alisnya mengerut bingung. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Namun, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya tak dapat terkontrol, ia mendadak cemas saat mengingat siapa yang berada di dalam kamarnya tersebut dengan keadaan yang gelap dan tentunya tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruangan tersebut. Belum lagi petir yang terus saja menggelegar, membuat suasana semakin buruk.

Kris bergegas menuju kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamar dengaan cukup kasar. Kekhawatiran benar-benar menggelayutinya saat ini.

"baekkie… baekkie… kau di mana?" ia terus memanggil nama kekasihnya saat tak mendapati siapapun di atas kasur. Hanya beberapa bantal dan sebuah selimut yang berantakan.

Kris dengan cepat menuju kasur dan mencari-cari tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur tersebut, namun hasilnya 'nihil'.

"hiks…"

Petunjuk, Kris mendapatkan petunjuk dari isakan tersebut. Di arahkannya penerangan dari ponselnya pada beberapa bagian lain di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan sorotan tersebut berakhir pada sudut meja nakas.

Di sana ia dapat melihat gadisnya tengah meringkuk dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan kedua tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

"chagi…" bisik Kris, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat pujaan hatinya seperti ini.

Dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun dan kemudian ia ajak untuk berbaring bersama di kasur kembali. Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih saja terisak, tubuhnya masih lemas.

"sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian" ujar Kris, ia masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak lagi menangis dan ketakutan. Ia pun terus memeluk gadisnya ini.

"g-gelap, hiks.. ge~" ia semakin merapatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris yang tengah memberikan pelukan hangat padanya.

"sepertinya ada pemadaman listrik, jadi bersabarlah"

"aku takut"

"sssst… aku di sini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" bisiknya, tangannya membelai rambut lurus Baekhyun.

Trrrttttt TAR~ *anggap aja suara petir ya*

Tubuh tenang dalam dekapan Kris berjengit saat mendengar suara petir yang begitu kencang, kedua tangan mungil yang sedari tadi memeluk Kris secara refleks menutup kedua telinganya.

"hiks…"

"baekkie…"

"hiks,,, aku takut ge, aku takut" lirihnya dalam isakan yang begitu kentara.

Tangan Kris membingkai wajah Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia menaruh ponselnya yang mesih berfungsi sebagai senter pada sisi Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya merambat untuk menutupi kedua telinga Baekhyun agar gadisnya tersebut tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara petir.

Kris dapat melihat kedua mata Baekhyun yang membengkak akibat menangis, bibir mungil itu pun terus saja gemetar karena masih terisak.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, terus mendekat hingga bibir keduanya kini sudah sama-sama menempel. Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari gadis di hadapannya ini, Kris terdorong untuk sedikit memberikan lumatan pada ciumannya tersebut. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya masih setia pada kedua telinga Baekhyun.

Kris membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit ia habiskan dengan ciumannya yang tak kunjung ia lepaskan. Ia baru tahu bahwa bibir gadis yang selalu tak pernah berhenti mengoceh ini ternyata begitu manis, membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini.

Perlahan, salah satu tangannya berpindah menuju pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan sedikit menyusup kedalam sweater besar miliknya yang di pakai kekasihnya tersebut.

"eungh…" lenguh gadis tersebut yang merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat saat merasa ada sesuatu yang asing menyentuh kulitnya.

Dengan segera Kris menghentikan ciumannya tersebut dan langsung menarik tangannya dari dalam sweater yang Baekhyun kenakan.

'hampir saja kelepasan. Pabo' umpatnya salam hati

"ge" panggil Baekhyun yang merasa ada kehilangan setelah terlepas dari sentuhan Kris

"tidurlah" ucapnya penuh senyum dan kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Kris menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantal bagi kekasihnya tersebut, dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya dan balas memeluk tubuh pria tinggi tersebut.

"jangan lepaskan pelukan ini, ge"

"ne, tidak akan pernah. Aku akan terus memelukmu sampai kau tertidur"

"aniyo, jangan sampai tertidur, tapi sampai aku terbangun" protes Baekhyun

"okay, sampai kau terbangun"

Keduanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya masing-masing, kemudian tertidur dalam keadaan seperti itu dan sampai terbangun dengan keadaan seperti itu pula. Biarkan saja dulu seperti ini, melupakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk di luar sana.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu pria yang menyandang sebagai guru bahasa inggris sementara di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul baru saja selesai dengan acara makan pagi bersama dengan keluarga Byun. Nyonya Byun dan tentunya juga anak gadisnya yang kini sudah duduk siap berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah.

"eomma kami berangkat dulu ya" salam Baekhyun dengan tangan yang ia lambaikan pada sang ibu yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu untuk melihat anaknya pergi berangkat ke sekolah

"kami berangkat dulu eomma"

"ne, hati-hati di jalan… titip Baekhyun ya Kris!"

"ne eomma"

Ucapan tersebut mengakhiri percakapan pagi itu, mobil yang dikemudikan Kris melaju dengan cukup kencang, melalui seorang namja yang tengah berjalan di sisi kiri mobil, tangannya bergerak untuk membenarkan topi yang ia pakai agar wajahnya sedikit tertutup.

Kai. Dia baru saja melewati rumah Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak gadis manis tersebut untuk berangkat bersama, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sahabatnya tersebut keluar bersama dengan seseorang yang menjadi rival baginya mendapatkan hati Baekhyun.

Matanya mentap kosong pada mobil yang beberapa detik yang lalu melewati dirinya, mobil yang membawa seorang gadis yang sangat berarti baginya.

.

Baekhyun baru saja tiba di sekolah, senyum manis yang bertengger di bibirnya tidak pernah ia lepaskan sepanjang hari ini. Kesenangan menghinggapinya pagi ini, bahkan berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya yang cukup panjang itu dengan cepat berlalu karena terlalu senangnya dia.

Ia terus menggigit bibir tipis yang bagian bawah, memorinya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebuah kejadian untuk yang pertama kalinya ia alami. Ciuman. Ya, sedari tadi setelah ia berpisah dengan Kris yang harus menuju ruang guru, ia terus membayangkan saat dimana ciuman pertamanya direnggut/? Oleh kekasihnya tersebut yang telah jauh lebih dulu mencuri hatinya.

"hai nona Jung, hai Taeyeon, hai Tiffany, hai hai hai semua gadis-gadis… oh hello Sooyoung" saa Baekhyun kepada seluruh gadis penghuni kelasnya membuat tanda tanya menggelayuti seluruh siswi seisi kelas tersebut, termasuk kelima gadis yang tengah duduk seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

'muehehehehe…. Rasakan kalian para gadis geniiiit…. Pria incaran kalian sudah menjadi milikku, khekhekhe" inner Baekhyun yang disertai smirk aneh dari bibirnya.

"oh, hey… kalian semua ada di sini? Sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat kelima sahabatnya tengah berkumpul di sekitar tempat duduknya.

Xiumin yang duduk di samping Baekhyun segera memegang dahi gadis tersebut, membuatnya menatap heran.

"wae?"

"ani, obatmu sudah habis?"

"obat?" ulang Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti

"ah obat ya? kemarin eomma memang bilang ingin ke apotek, mungkin persediaan obat di rumah memang sedang habis" jawab Baekhyun dengan santai tanpa mengerti yang sebenarnya apa 'obat' yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Sementara Luhan, Tao, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay mencoba menganalisa apa yang membuat leader mereka ini menjadi aneh pagi ini, Baekhyun sendiri kembali sibuk dengan fikirannya mengenai 'Kris'. Tangannya yang menyangga dagu, jarinya ia ketuk-ketukkan kecil pada pipi kanannya, sementara itu bibirnya mengeluarkan senyuman yang semakin membuat Tao dan kawan-kawan menjadi penasaran.

"sepertinya obatnya memang habis" gumam Lay yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

"bagaimana jika kita melakukan misi lagi? Aku yakin, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kris seonsaengnim" bisik salah satu diantara mereka yang tengah mengumpul seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat rahasia.

"ne, misi apa yang akan kita jalankan?aku benar-benar penasaran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang aneh belakangan ini"

Sementara mereka sibuk berdiskusi mengenai misi 'membongkar sikap aneh Baekhyun/?', sosok yang akan menjadi target justru fikirannya sedang melayang-layang dan sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang dibicarakan oleh kelima sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah" tegur Luhan

"…."

"hey Baekhyun" kyngsoo mencoba juga untuk memanggilnya

"…."

"YACK! BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" geram dengan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menanggapi panggilan tersebut, akhirnya mereka dengan kompak berteriak dan jangan lupakan 'kuah' sebagai bonus untuk Baekhyun.

"ya ya ya… aku belum tuli, kenapa kalian semua berteriak seperti itu?"

"ck, keterlaluan, wae geurae? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" sungutnya kesal

"ayo kita hidupkan kembali geng hate hate Kris seonsaengnim ini! Tanganku sudah gatal akibat beberapa hari belakangan ini tidak mengerjai guru sok bule itu" ucap Luhan

"K-Kris seonsaengnim?"

"ne, kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"a-ah.. aniya" Baekhyun mencoba berfikir mengenai apa yang harus ia katakan pada lima wanita satu gengnya itu, terus berpura-pura membenci Kris atau mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"ah, sebentar lagi bel masuk, kita bicarakan nanti saja, ne?" berdalih dengan bel yang alan segera berbunyi Baekhyun berharap bahwa pembicaraan ini berakhir dengan segera, sehingga ia bisa kabur dari situasi seperti ini.

"ah benar, jam pertama kita kan Yunho seonsaengnim, bisa gawat kalau ia masuk kelas lebih dulu daripada kita, ayo Kyung, Tao" ajak Xiumin yang teringat dengan wajah musang nan sangar guru bermarga jung tersebut.

"hufth…" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega

"nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya, ketua!" suara Lay meninterupsi Baekhyun dari helaan nafasnya

"ah, ne" dan ia kembali lemas

Dan di sini lah keberadaan gadis manis tersebut, hari barunya yang tidak lagi menyandang jabatan sebagai seorang jomblo. Sebenarnya suasana di kantin biasa-biasa saja, banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang untuk memesan makanan dan banyak juga yang tengah menikmati makanannya atau sedang duduk menantikan makanan yang dipesan datang, ada pula yang hanya menumpang ngobrol di dalam kantin ini.

Dan hal yang terakhir disebutkan itu adalah kegiatan yang sedang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun dan gengnya. Mereka dengan semangat tengah berfikir mencari ide yang bagus untuk 'menjahili' kembali guru kesukaan mereka. Mungkin hanya lima dari enam gadis yang sangat bersemangat, terbukti dari salah satu diantara mereka yang mencoba untuk mengasingkan diri daro topic yang sedang dibahas dengan memainkan ponsel putihnya.

'asih… jinjja eotteokhaji? Apa yang harus kulakukan' Baekhyun berfikir keras untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan kelima sahabatnya

"ah, aku tahu…" semuanya menoleh pada gadis imut dengan rambut sebahunya yang dikuncir kecil sebelah kanan.

"apa? Apa? Cepat katakan Kyung!" seru Luhan bersemangat

"bagaimana kalau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makanan yang ia pesan nanti? Dia belum datang untuk makan istirahat, kan?"

"ummm… benar juga, aku belum melihatnya datang ke sini" gumam Xiumin

"andwaeeeee" salah satu dari mereka menjerit tidak setuju, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua geng?

Ck, yang benar saja… memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makanan Kris? Apakah itu dapat disamakan dengan ingin membunuhnya? Aish,,, micheosseo!

"kau kenapa?"

"b-bukannya Kris seonsaengnim selalu mendapatkan makanan dari para siswi di sini? Jadi mungkin saja ia lebih memilih untuk memakan makanan pemberian mereka daripada memakan makanan kantin"

"tapi aku sering mendapatinya membeli makaan kantin, mungkin makanan yang ia terima itu diberikan pada guru yang lain, iya kan?" Lay mencoba untuk mencari kubu

"iya benar, atau jangan-jangan… apa sesuatu antar kau dengan Kris seonsaengnim, ya ketua?"

"a-aaah tidak tidak" sela Baekhyun dengan mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan memberikan senyuman anehnya.

"kami tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja… apakah tidak terlalu berbahaya jika memasukkan sesuatu pada makanannya? Nanti kalau sampai masuk rumah sakit, bagaimana? Diantara kita tidak ada yang tahukan kalau Kris seonsaengnim alergi terhadap sesuatu atau tidak, jadi daripada mengambil resiko yang terlalu tinggi, lebih baik jangan dilakukan. Begitu maksudnya" jelasnya mencoba menutupi ketakutannya.

"Baekhyun benar, sebaiknya cari ide yang lain. Aku tidak mau jika harus dituntut pertanggungjawaban jika terjadi sesuatu padanya" saran Xiumin, membuat yang lainnya kembali mencari ide.

Sementara itu sang penolak usul pertama dari Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Ini bukan ide mengenai acara menjahili Kris, tapi ide untuk bisa keluar dari kantin dengan selamat.

**To : Kim Jong Kai**

**Kai, bantu aku!, aku sedang bersama Lay, Kyungsoo, Luhan ,Tao dan Xiumin. Tolong bantu aku untuk pergi dari sini!**

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali menaruh ponselnya di saku baju seragam.

Tidak lama kemudian ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar dari dalam sakunya. Oh, ternyata pesan balasan dari Kai.

**From : Kim Joong Kai**

**Kenapa begitu? Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya kau kenapa sampai ingin pergi dari sana? Dan memangnya kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri? Cukup dengan mengatakan 'aku ingin ke toilet' atau 'aku dipanggil seonsaengnim' atau mungkin juga 'aku ingin menemui Kai' bisa membuatmu pergi dari sana, kan?. Mudah**

Gadis tersebut menggeram kesal, kenapa begitu banyak pertanyaan? Bisakah pertanyaan tersebut diberikan nanti saja? Kenapa Kai tidak peka?

**To : Kim Joong Kai**

**Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak Kai. Dan, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dengan alasan sendiri. Kalau ku bilang ingin ke toilet, bisa saja salah satu dari mereka akan ikut. Kalau ku bilang dipanggil seonsaengnim, mana ada seonsaengnim yang ingin memanggilku? Memangnya ada keperluan apa denganku? Lagi pula aku tahu dari mana jika seonsaengnim memanggilku sedangkan tidak satupun dari mereka mengetahui nomor ponselku. Dan mengenai aku bilang untuk menemuimu, sebaiknya kau yang datang ke sini untuk menemuiku dan ajak aku pergi dari sini.**

**Cepatlah Kai, aku tidak punya banyak waktu.**

Lelah juga mengetik pesan sebanyak itu, Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar berharap Kai akan datang ke kantin dan membawanya pergi dari sini, dengan begitu rencana untuk megerjai Kris akan gagal karena ada salah satu anggota yang tidak mengikuti rapat/?

Ponselnya kembali bergetar

**From : Kim Joong Kai**

**Tiga pertanyaanku belum kau jawab, baekkie~~~ #pout#**

'kenapa hal ini ia permasalahkan? Apa Kai tidak tahu kalau ini darurat? Atau jangan-jangan Kai menganggap semua ini bercanda?'

**To : Kim Joong Kai**

**Ku jawab nanti saja . cepatlah ke sini jika kau tak ingin aku mati saat ini juga?**

'Huh! Menyebalkan sekali' batin Baekhyun

**From : Kim Joong Kai**

**Katakan kau di mana?**

Ini yang ia nantikan sejak tadi, dengan kata kunci 'kau di mana?' sudah pasti Kai akan menolongnya, fufufufu

**To : Kim Joong Kai**

**Kantin… cepat ya Kai, aku menunggumu ^_^**

**Kisseu :* \(^o^)/**

Finally, Baekhyun sangat senang karena pada akhirnya Kai ingin membantunya untuk meninggalkan perkumpulan bersama kelima sahabatnya ini. Khekhekhe

Hanya terhitung beberapa detik, Kai sudah terlihat memasuki pintu kantin yang bertemu langsung dengan mata Baekhyun. Betapa ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ahhhhh Kai memang menyelamat hidupnya.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Kai dari kejauhan dan membuat kelima gadis yang lainnya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"hai semua~" sapa Kai

"hai juga Kai"

"umm… bisakah aku meminjam gadis manis ini beberapa menit? Aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk mengajariku tugas matematika yang di berikan Cho seonsaengnim" okay, Kai memulai aktingnya.

"setahuku Cho seonsaengnim tidak memberikan tugas Kai" jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Aish pabo Kai~

"ini bukan tugas kelas, belakangan ini aku sering memintanya memberikanku tugas lebih agar aku terbiasa dengan soal-soal matematika untuk persiapan ujian masuk ke perguruan tinggi nanti" dan Kai tidak berbohong mengenai penjelasannya ini. Meskipun ia sedikit berbohong mengenai tugas, karena memang ia sudah menyelesaikannya semalam dan sudah ia berika sebelum berl masuk

"ayolah… ku mohon… ia memberi waktu sampai sehabis istirahat untuk melihat tugasku berada di atas mejanya"

"bagaimana ini?" Tanya Lay pada yang lainnya

"kita lanjutkan saja nanti, ya? ku rasa dalam situasi ini Kai lebih penting" usul Baekhyun ragu

"arrada… pergilah, kami masih ingin menghabiskan makanan ini"

"okay, kajja Kai!" seru Baekhyun dengan menggandeng senang tangan Kai

"nanti kami menyusul ya, ketua" teriak Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sudah agak jauh

"ne~~~~"

Dan akhirnya, gagal lagi untuk mengungkap perubahan sikap Baekhyun belakangan ini. Yahhh mau bagaimana lagi? Nilai Kai jauh lebih penting dari pada mengerjai Kris.

"aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada sikap Baekhyun, meskipun dia tadi terkesan cuek dengan rencana mengerjai Kris seonsaengnim, tapi dia juga tidak menujukkan penolakkan" ujar Xiumin buka suara

"tapi, tadi ia menolak usul Kyungsoo dengan dua alasan yang berbeda"

"ne, aku ingat. Pertama ia menyanggah dengan bekal yang diterima Kris seonsaengnim kemudian ia bilang kalau takut jika akan banyak resiko, ini aneh"

"tapi alasannya masuk akal, Tao panda… aku juga tidak mau jika harus bertanggung jawab kalau tiba-tiba Kris seonsaengnim keracunan atau apapun itu, uugggh pokoknya tidak. Aku ingin hidup seperti ini" keluh Luhan

"bukan itu, alasannya terkesan buru-buru ia ungkapkan. Seperti mencoba mencari sanggahan tanpa berfikir matang terlebih dahulu"

"benar yang Kyungsoo bilang"

Dan hari ini terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa ada sedikitpun pencerahan bagi kelima sahabat Baekhyun.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah menyinari salah satu sekolah ternama dei Seoul, tempat dimana seorang pria berkulit tan bersekolah. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponsel dan earphonenya, apa lagi kalau bukan mendengarkan musik? Baginya separuh dari hidupnya hanyalah terisi dengan musik, game dan dance. Tidak lebih. Belajar pun, ia akan lebih memilih menari daripada harus belajar. Tapi bukan berarti ia menomor terakhirkan urusan belajar.

Demi masuk ke perguruan tinggi impiannya, ia dengan gigih mencoba untuk mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang bagus disemua mata pelajaran. Universitas impiannya memanglah khusus seni, tapi bukan berarti juga tidak memerlukan kepintaran. Yang paling pertama diseleksi pastilah kemampuan akademik, karenanya pria tersebut berusaha dengan keras untuk menguasai semua mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan nanti.

"hey, Kai-ah!, lakukan sesuatu untuk membuat kelas yang sepiiiiiiiii ini tidak membosankan!" perintah seorang dari bangku paling belakang

"tidak, aku bukan badut hiburan yang bisa disuruh-suruh"

"bukan itu maksudku. Ya,,, mungkin dengan kau menari, suasana kelas sedikit berbeda"

"ne… ayo Kai, kami ingin melihatmu menari" seru murid yang lain menyetujui usul Jonghyun

"eotteokhae?" Kai dengan wajah polosnya bertanya pada gadis berkaca mata di sampingnya. Ia hanya berkedip-kedip mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Kai.

"eo. Kau sendiri mau atau tidak?" ia bertanya balik

"tidak jika bukan karena menari" Kai memang tidak bisa menolak jika itu berhubungan dengan impiannya.

"cha, lakukanlah! Biar ku nyalakan musiknya" wanita bermata besar itu pun mulai mencari-cari lagu yang bagus untuk mengiringi tarian Kai.

"Kai-ah" teriak seluruh siswi menggema di kelas

"arada.. arada…" ia mulai keluar dari bangkunya, berdiri di hadapan seluruh murid di kelas ini dan sedikit merapihkan seragam yang ia pakai.

_[EXO-K – Love, Love, Love]_

_Maeil maeil maeil neoreul chajaga geunyeong dasi dorawa  
Neol mannan geu hulo ireohke neoreul juwireul dolji sijaghae  
Dora-ol sun eobkettji jeo sonjabireul dollimyeon  
Jeo gudge dadhyeoittneun mun neomeo-e dun sesangi naeun gongeumhae_

_Moni yeollin geu sungan naega aldeon sesangwa dareun gosi pyeolchyeojyeo  
Nega ddeugo jigo nega pigo jigo neoneun cham ireohke ireohke ddasarowo  
Du bari dahneun got i modeun ge da neoreul kkog dalmasseo  
Na salgo sipeo maeil maeil igose salge haejwo haru jongil ne gyeote_

_Jal silgami anna. wae kkumi anin geonji  
Nado midgiji anha neo saramin gemajni?  
Neon moreugettji ama moreul geoya neoreul hyanghan nae man Love, Love, Love_

Gadis tersebut mulai memutar lagu dari ponselnya dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji jelas di hadapannya, ia memang tidak terlalu sering melihat Kai menari, namun terkadang ia akan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk dapat menyaksikan Kai menari.

Kai terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi pada setiap gerakannya. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang tak pernah luput dari pijakan kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan musik tersebut.

'_Cause you're my earth, air, water, fire. (You're my) earth, air, water, fire_

"hey Kyungsoo, perbesar sedikit volumenya!" bisik Xiumin tepat dari belakangnya. Gadis berkaca mata itupun menuruti permintaan tersebut

_Neol boneun nal boneun neol boneun na nal boneun neo neol boneun na na_

_Look into your eyes, butter-butterlies  
Kkeut i eobneun sky ne nun sogeul heeomchyeo  
Neomani nal bicheo I can see the future  
Nega animyeon andwige  
Nal dasi tae-o nage mandeun neo-ege, Incredible_

Kai masih terus menari, menari dan menari sementara mata Kyungsoo tidak berkedip dari balik kaca matanya, tidak ingin terlewatkan penampilan Kai. Hingga kedua mata besarnya itu mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan kini berada di sampingnya, masih tetap menari mengikuti alunan musik dari ponselnya.

_Na neoreul mannan geu sungan naega aldeon sesangeun sisihaejyeo beoryeosseo  
Gateun goseul bogo gati ulgo utgo neoneun cham ireohke ireohke ireohke_

_Jal silgami anna. wae kkumi anin geonji  
nado midgiji anha neo saramin gemajni?  
Neon moreugettji ama moreul geoya neoreul hyanghan nae man Love, Love, Love_

Kai mulai menari-nari dengan posisi duduk, ia memainkan gerakan tubuh, tangan dan kakinya di sekitar kursi dan meja. Kemudian berdiri lagi, berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk manis memperhatikannya sambil menengadah.

_Love, Love Love Love Love, Love Love Love  
Neol boneun nal boneun neol boneun na (Na neol)  
nal boneun neo neol boneun na na ( Na neol)  
Neol boneun nal boneun neol boneun na nal boneun neo neol boneun na na_

"aaaaaaaaak" demi apapun, seluruh isi kelas tidak akan menyangka jika ini akan terjadi

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis tersebut berada di depan kelas dan ia kembali menari dengan tubuh Kyungsoo sebagai propertinya.

Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya hanya dapat mematung melihat seluruh teman-temannya yang duduk dengan ponsel yang sedang merekam Kai menari sedari tadi.

"ya Tuhan, mimpi apa Kyungsoo semalam?" bisik Tao pada Xiumin yang masih sibuk merekam

_Ije nega eobneun geosen du beon dasi an gallae  
Ije neo eobsin Nothing geogi chulguneun chiwojwo  
Amugeotdo ije deoneun baral geosi obneunde Will you stay with me?_

Kai benar-benar memanfaatkan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Terkadang ia membelai rambutnya, menyentuh tangannya, atau memeluk gadis tersebut dari belakang.

_Neomeoseon sungan dolikil su eobseo ani geuboda meonjeo nan georeol mami eobseo  
Manyagerado nega eobneun goseun sangsanghal su eobseo Love, Love Love_

_Jal silgami anna wae kkumi anin geonji nado midgiji anha neo saramin ge majni?  
Cham dahaengiji neoreul alge dwaetgo saranghage dwaesso Love, Love, Love_

Semuanya yang fokus dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak lagi memakai kaca matanya, mata besar tersebut masih saja menatap Kai yang sangat mempesona dalam tariannya.

_Earth, Air, Water, Fire. Earth, Air, Water, Fire_

Sentuhan terakhir dari penampilan Kai pagi ini adalah, memegang tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian ia mendekat dengan begitu lamban dan dari saku seragamnya ia keluarkan sebuah kaca mata dan dengan sekali gerakan, benda tersebut kini sudah tersangkut di kedua telinga sang pemilik.

Lagu pun berakhir.

.

"hey Kyungsoo-ya!, apa yang terjadi sampai kau betah menggunakan mata keduamu itu, eoh?" ledek Lay yang mendapati Kyungsoo masih mengenakan kaca matanya di jam istirahat seperti ini. Kyungsoo tak pernah mau menyentuh benda tersebut selain jika untuk membaca ataupun di dalam kelas, dan sekarang, apa yang terjadi?

"um ini-"

"karena Kai yang memakaikannya" sela Tao sebelum Kyungsoo mencoba menjawabnya

"Kai? Sungguh?"

"ne, lihatlah!" Xiumin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, Baekhyun dan Lay.

"aigo~ Kai benar-benar melakukannya hari ini? Kenapa Kaian tidak bilang? Aku juga ingin melihatnya menari, kalian curang sekali" cecar Luhan tanpa jeda dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel Xiumin

"lihat! Lihat! Ah, ya Tuhan… kalau aku yang ditarik, mungkin akan battle dance dengannya. Dan ini akan menjadi tontonan yang lebih menarik lagi" ocehnya lagi

"mungkin memang lebih menarik, tapi tidak lebih romantis dari apa yang ku lihat pada video ini" Lay membalas Luhan dan membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dan jadilah hari ini mereka semua membahas Kai dan Kyungsoo yang bagi Kyungsoo seperti mendapatkan golden tiket untuk perasaannya.

"ayolah Kyungsoo… mau ya kami jadikan dengan Kai?"

"ani, aku mau berusaha sendiri"

"yah!, bagaimana bisa kalian bisa jadian jika kau hanya diam saja dan bagaimana Kai tau kalau kau menyukainya jika kau tidak… mengatakannya" teriak Baekhyun yang kesal karena Kyungsoo selalu menolak tawaran kelima temannya tapi dia sendiri tidak melakukan apapun, dan hari ini… ini sangat baik untuk perkembangan kedekatannya dengan pria tan tersebut.

"tapi aku tidak mau jika Kai menyukaiku karena dipaksa oleh kalian. Jika kami jadi, itu tandanya ada keterpaksaan diantara hubunganku dengan Kai"

"baiklah… baiklah… biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, dan untukmu Kyungsoo-" Xiumin menjeda ucapannya membuat semuanya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"jangan menunda-nunda, atau kau akan benar-benar kehilangan dia sebelum kau mengatakan semua perasaanmu padanya" Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan semuanya juga tersenyum.

"gomawo"

Hari ini. Lagi. Baekhyun terlepas dari rencana kelima sahabatnya untuk mengerjai Kris. Yehet~

.

Baekhyun terus bersenandung sepanjang jalan menuju sebuah toko di pinggiran jalan, kakinya melangkah masuk dan mencari-cari freezer untuk menemukan ice cream favoritnya.

Selesai dengan membeli ice cream strawberry, ia keluar toko tersebut dan kembali berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya. Meskipun angin yang berhembus tetap kecang dimalam hari seperti ini, namun tidak membuat baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, membuat objek yang dipanggil tersebut menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kai? Dari mana?"

"na? umm… habis mengantar Kyungsoo pulang" jawabnya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum aneh dengan bibir yang menggigit sendok ice cream

"tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa?"

"ah, tidak… tadi tidak sengaja bertemu saat pulang sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba kami sudah berada di depan rumah Kyungsoo… hahaha mungkin karena terlalu asik mengobrol"

'ya Tuhan, hari ini memang benar-benar harinya Kyungsoo' batin Baekhyun senang.

Kai dan Baekhyun memang searah, namun rumah Kai sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Mereka masih diam dengan inner Baekhyun sebagai pembicaraan terakhir keduanya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ice creamnya, Kai sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

'kau harus cepat mengambil tindakan Kai' pria tersebut membaca pesan dari hyungnya

'ne, taemin hyung' balas Kai

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Kai, sepertinya ia kembali mendapatkan keyakinan dari hyungnya tersebut.

"ne?"

"a-aku… umm bagaimana jika aku menyukai seseorang?" pabo, kenapa seseorang yang keluar? Kenapa bukan nama Baekhyun, Kai?

"bagus, kenapa kau tidak nyatakan saja? Dan memangnya kau menyukai siapa? Satu sekolah kah dengan kita?" Baekhyun teringat Kyungsoo. Ia yakin, pasti yang dimaksud oleh Kai ini adalah Kyungsoo

"ne, gadis itu adalah-"

"chamkkaman!" Baekhyun merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar dari dalam sana

"kenapa?"

"ada telfon dari Kris seonsaengnim, sebentar ya!" kedua tangan Kai terkepal kuat, ia bersumpah akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga pada Baekhyun

"ne, saem. Ada apa?"

"…."

"masih di jalan"

"…"

"di… dekat kedai teh tidak jauh dari kompleks rumahku"

"…"

"tidak usah saem, aku bersama Kai, jadi kau jangan khawatir"

"…"

"aish… terserah kau saja"

"…"

"ne, hati-hati di jalan"

Pik

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telefonnya dengan Kris.

"ada apa?" tanya kai menyelidiki

"dia bilang ingin menjemputku, kau tahu kan kalau aku belakangan ini les privat dengannya?" kemarin setelah acara kai menyelamatkan baekhyun dari rencana teman-temannya mengerjai Kris, ia menceritakan alasannya pada kai. Tidak menceritakan alas an sesungguhnya tentunya, hanya mengatakan tidak enak karena ia terikat dengan Kris dalam hal pelajaran bahasa inggris.

"ayo lanjutkan Kai! Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya bekhyun antusias, ia begitu ingin mendengar kata 'Kyungsoo' sebagai jawabannya dari Kai dan tentunya ia akan memberitahukan ini langsung pada Kyungsoo saat di sekolah besok

"gadis itu-"

"kau" TIIIIIIIIIN…. Suara klakson mobil dari belakang mereka terdengar begitu nyaring hingga membuat suara Kai teredam dan tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

"ayo naik!" seru seseorang dari dalam mobil tersebut pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya horror. Bagaimana mungkin bisa, ia baru saja menutup ponselnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini orang tersebut sudah ada di sini. Ya Tuhan, Kris itu makhluk seperti apa?

"ayo ikut bersama kami, Kai" ajak Baekhyun

"tidak usah, aku sedang ingin berjalan kaki"

"baiklah, hati-hati ya!"

"ne, kau juga…" mobil hitam tersebut dalam sekejap sudah melebur dari pandangan Kai yang mulai kembali kosong.

"hati-hati, Baekhyun-ah" lirihnya lemas.

_Aku yang begitu nyata dan selalu berada di dekatmu_

_Kenapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk menatapku?_

_Kenapa tangan kasarku begitu semu untuk menggapai wajah cantikmu?_

_Waktu,_

_Akankah waktu yang selalu ku tunggu justru akan menghancurkan hatiku?_

_Ku mohon, tatap aku walau sedikit_

_Bukan sebagai sahabat_

_Tatap aku… sama seperti kau menatapnya_

_Baekhyun-ah…_

TBC

Terima kasih yang sudah review sebelumnya…

MissYifanCho: selesai uas z usahain cepet update kok nun, biar gak kelamaan endingnya

Byun Hyerin : ada, semoga aja za gak bikin kebanyakan konfliknya

Tabifangirl : hehehe, gomawo

In na : Kalo disuruh jujur sih emang namja, tapi kata hyung dan noona, za itu namja tapi za juga bisa jadi yeoja… -_-" emang aneh ya sudara-saudara za itu…

Oke deh, jangan lupa review lagi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : After I Love You

Cast : Kris EXO M

Byun Baekhyun EXO K

Other Cast : EXO Members dan masih banyak lagi

Genre : Humor, Romance, Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Tao… OT12!

Desclimered : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

Annyeong~~~

Setelah lama bertapa, za balik lagi buat lanjutin ff ini. Haaaaahhhh… za minta maaf banget banget banget karena teralu lamaaaaaaaa update nya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan komentarnya za kasih kisseu deh *mmuaaaach*

Buat yang sudah baca, za ucapin terima kasih juga. Tapi,,, tolong kasih komentarnya juga yah, jangan cuma baca, tapi review juga harus ^_^

Readers review, za lanjut ff nya lebih cepet *maksa dikit* hehehehe

RnR Juseyo !

Happy reading…

Sejak satu jam yang lalu, Baekhyun masih saja berkutat pada sebuah buku dan beberapa lembar kertas soal di meja. Sesekali menggumam, alisnya berkerut atau mungkin tersenyum senang.

Besok adalah ujian bahasa inggris pertamanya selama ia menjalani les pribadi dengan guru bahasa inggris di sekolahnya yang beberapa hari yang lalu baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Betapa ia ingin belajar bersama pria tersebut, tapi dia sendiri menolaknya dengan alasan agar ia lebih fokus untuk mengerjakan soal-soal besok.

"waaaah mudah sekali soal yang ini" jeritnya senang saat berhasil menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

Mungkin memang istilah tak kenal maka tak sayang memang sangat berlaku kuat. Dan itu pula yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dengan bahasa inggris, sekarang ia mulai dengan mudah memahami bahasa inggris setelah perlahan mulai menyuKainya.

'Kris ge menelfon, ada apa ya?' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati saat mendapati ponselnya bergetar dan nama kekasihnya yang tertera dalam Lay ponsel tersebut.

"yeoboseyo, ge. Ada apa?"

"tidak, hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar belajar untuk besok"

"dari mana gege tahu aku benar-benar belajar atau tidak jika hanya lewat telfon? Pabo" ejek gadis tersebut

"aku ke rumahmu, ya?" terdengar nada memohon dari ujung sana

"no no no. aku bilang tidak ge, kau ingin nilaiku jelek saat ujian besok?"

"benar juga sih, besok ujian pertamamu sejak les pribadi denganku, ya?"

"um, apa aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu jika mendapatkan nilai yang bagus?"

"baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan seluruh keinginan kekasihku ini jika mendapatkan nilai sempurna"

"nilai sempurna? Kau bercanda, ge? Turunkan lagi levelnya, ya ya ya? bagaimana jika 80?" tawar Baekhyun

"itu terlalu rendah, sayang"

"tapi itu sudah cukup bagus untuk peningkatan nilaiku dari angka 60, ge. Boleh ya?" gadis tersebut mengeluh dengan menyelipkan nada manja di dalamnya

"okay, okay 80 untuk hadiah" Baekhyun menjerit senang saat dapat persetujuan akan hadiah yang nanti ia terima.

Belum lama mengobrol, terdengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, membuat sang pemilik kamar mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu tersebut.

"sudah dulu ya, ge"

"tapi aku masih rindu, kau tega sekali" gadis tersebut terkikik geli mendengarnya. Ah, betapa senangnya dia menyadari bahwa Kris hanya seperti itu terhadapnya.

"besok juga akan ketemu di sekolah"

"arada… tapi, berikan satu kisseu untukku!"

"mmmuaaach… bye" dan sambungan telefon itupun diakhiri oleh Baekhyun. Sedikit memerah juga saat menyadari ia telah memberikan kecupan mesra pada Kris lewat telefon, padahal saat bertemu langsung pun pasti tidak akan berani.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar di dalam, orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu kembali mengetuknya.

"Baekkie, ini eomma. Kau sudah tidur?" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar

"belum eomma, masuk saja! Pintunya tidak dikunci"

Satu malam yang sangat sepi untuk dilewati oleh nyonya Byun saat tidak mendapati siapapun di sekitarnya untuk menemaninya mengobrol, karena satu-satunya orang di rumah ini selain dirinya tengah menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku untuk ujian besok.

"kau masih belajar?" tanyanya, ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun

"um. Ini untukku?" matanya berbinar saat mendapati sang ibu datang ke kamarnya membawakan sebuah nampan berisikan segelas cokelat hangat. Ahhh betapa manisnya malam yang dingin ini jika ditemani oleh segelas cokelat hangat.

"ne, cepat habiskan!, tidak akan seenak saat masih hangat jika nanti cokelatnya sudah dingin"

'bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya?' untuk beberapa saat, wanita yang lebih berumur itu melamunkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah lama ingin ia ungkapkan pada anak semata wayangnya ini, namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia selalu gagal mengatakannya, terlebih semenjak ada Kris. Semakin menyitak waktunya untuk berbicara lebih serius pada anaknya tersebut.

"masih jam sepuluh kurang. Memangnya drama kesukaan eomma itu sudah habis, ya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menghabiskan cokelat buatan eomma tersayangnya.

"ne? ah, belum. Tiba-tiba saja eomma merasa kesepian saat menonton, jadi lebih baik menemani anak eomma yang sedang belajar" jawabnya, tidak lupa dengan memberikan cubitan sayang pada kedua pipi putih Baekhyun yang hanya mengaduh kecil.

"eomma, besok adalah ujian bahasa inggris pertamaku selama les bersama Kris gege"

"lalu?"

"gege bilang kalau nilaiku lebih dari 80, dia akan mengambulkan semuaaaaaa keinginanku" pamernya.

"semua?"

"ne, semuanya"

"lalu, apa yang Baekkie minta pada Kris?"

"molla, tapi yang pasti Baekkie tidak ingin minta putus" jawabnya senang lalu memeluk sang ibu dengan penuh kesenangan, membayangkan nilai besar akan ia raih besok pagi. Sementara itu, nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap putri kecilnya ini.

'bagaimana aku tetap melakukannya jika kau begitu menyintai pria itu?' batinnya memelas. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut halus Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang mampu mengalahkan hangatnya cokela yang tadi ia minum, terus ia dekap. Betapa Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya sosok pemberi nafasnya untuk hidup. Cukup dengan kehilangan ayah dan sang kakak tercinta, dan satu-satunya yng masih ia miliki di dunia ini adalah wanita yang tengan balas memeluknya tak kalah hangat.

"eomma, tidur bersama?" mata bening itu menatap penuh harap kepada sang ibu

"geurae, tapi rapihkan dulu meja belajarmu, lalu eomma akan menemanimu tidur malam ini" jawabnya yang diiringi senyum ketulusan seorang ibu. Sungguh, Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun agar senyum tersebut tetap terjaga. Apapun.

"dengan memelukku?"

"ne"

"sepanjang malam?"

"iya, sepanjang malam. Ayo tidur!" Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan buku-buku di atas meja belajarnya dengan segera menghampiri ibunya yang telah bersiap membuka kehangatan pelukannya.

"selamat tidur, eomma."gumam gadis tersebut yang telah nyaman berbaring di pelukan sang ibu

"selamat tidur juga, sayang"

Malam begitu indah yang dilalui oleh orang terkasih, saling mendekap berbagi pelukan hangat tuk leburkan dinginnya angin malam yang terus berhembus. Momen seperti inilah yang selalu dicari, meski mudah melakukannya namun begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

.

Semalam hujan sedikit mengguyur tanah yang tidak tampak begitu kering. Pagi ini disambut dengan penuh keceriaan di ruang makan rumah keluarga Byun. Nyonya Byun dan seorang pria tampan hampir bosan menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan pagi bersama.

"gege? Pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang"

"ne, aku ingin menjemput kekasihku yang bersemangat untuk menjalani ujian hari ini"

"dan aku tidak lebih bersemangat dari untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya kekasihku yang tampan dan baik hati" oh, sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun belajar menggoda gurunya tersebut?

Rutinitas yang mulai terjadi semenjak hari jadi pertama Baekhyun dan Kris salah satunya adalah makan pagi bersama di rumah Baekhyun. Hitung-hitung membiasakan diri untuk hidup bersama. Kkkkk. Sementara itu, Nyonya Byun merasa senang-senang saja, selagi putri satu-satunya tersebut merasa bahagia. Lagi pula, ia juga bersyukur dengan hadirnya Kris, setidaknya Baekhyun menjadi gadis yang lebih ceria.

"gege" panggil Baekhyun. Mobil yang ia dan Kris naiki baru saja sampai di tempar parkir sekolah, bersyukurlah tempat parkir ini sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya tengah bersama dengan pria yang begitu diidolakan di sekolahan ini.

"iya? Ada apa sayang?" tangan Kris beralih untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia melakukan hal yang sama pada sabuk pengamannya juga.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk Kris sangat erat setelah sabuk pengamannya dilepas. Ia semakin menyurukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Kris. Pria tersebut tersenyum, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat gadisnya seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk membelai punggung sang putri manisnya, membiarkannya tenang terlebih dahulu.

"semalam aku tidur dengan eomma" adunya

"kenapa? Apakah lampu di kamarmu mati lagi?"

"ani, itu karena… tiba-tiba saja aku rindu pada Channie oppa" gadis tersebut menahan dengan keras air mata yang hendak menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke makam kakakmu? Aku juga sudah lama ingin mengunjunginya" kepala Baekhyun mendongak mendengar usul Kris. Mata bening itu mendapatkan tatapan lembut dari sang pria.

"benarkah?"

"iya" jawab Kris dengan pasti, tangannya menghapus tetes yang menyusuri pipi Baekhyun karena kedipan lucu yang ia buat.

"sekarang, ayo ke kelas! sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi"

"um, gomawo gege. Aku menyayangimu"

"aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Byun Baekhyun" sebuah pelukan kembali keduanya bagi sebagai salam perpisahan pagi ini.

Hari ini sekolahan sedang begitu sepi untuk dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semuanya tidak ada yang memulai pagi ini dengan berulah ataupun berceloteh aneh yang tidak jelas. Mereka semua tengah fokus pada buku, kertas ataupun ponsel yang menampilkan materi-materi pelajaran yang sedang mereka ulang.

Semua kelas, khususnya kelas tiga dengan serentak akan menjalani ujian bahasa inggris pada hari ini. Karena itulah para murid lebih memilih untuk mengulang materi daripada harus bermain-main dan akhirnya nanti tidak bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik.

Kurang lebih sekitar dua jam penuh dilalui untuk ujian bahasa inggris hari ini. Setelah jeda beberapa puluh menit, akan masuk kembali dan ujian mata pelajaran umum yang lain. Memang seperti itulah nasib menjabat sebagai pelajar, tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari ujian ujian dan ujian.

Baekhyun sudah mulai sibuk mengemas beberapa buku dan peralatan lainnya yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ia sedikit bersenandung kecil tanpa terselip syair sedikitpun, bibirnya terus mengulas senyum meskipun matanya menerawang entah ke mana.

"kau sudah rapih saja?" tegur Luhan dari belakang tempat ia duduk

"ne, a-ada keperluan lain. Aku pulang duluan ya Luhan, Lay" Baekhyun keluar kelas dan berjalan melewati koridor kelas dengan tergesa-gesa, khawatir jika tiga temannya yang lain di kelas sebelah melihatnya.

Tapi semua itu terlambat, Luhan terlanjur menghubungi Xiumin bahwa ada hal yang aneh dengan Baekhyun, dan dengan begitu mereka berlima diam-diam mengikuti ketua mereka dari belakang.

Terus berjalan dengan mengendap dekat dinding, dan jika Baekhyun menoleh, mereka segera bersembunyi agar tidak diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Namun kali ini keberuntungan memang sedang berpihak pada Baekhyun. Ia yang merasa bahwa ada yang sedang mengikutinya, sedikit melakukan taktik daya tipu.

Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku seragamnya, dengan iseng-iseng ingin merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, Layar pada ponselnya yang mati ternyata menangkap segerombolan gadis tak jauh dari belakangnya. Mengetahui siapa yang tengah mengikutinya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"memangnya aku bodoh? Huh?" decihnya

Berikutnya ia membuat gerak tipuan dengan memutar sedikit kepalanya agar terlihat hendak menengok, dan pada saat kelima gadis yang membuntutinya tersebut kembali bersembunyi, dengan gerakan cepat ia segera lari dengan cepatnya.

"eomeoooo kita kehilangan jejak Baekhyun" jerit Luhan membahana saat tidak mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi mereka 'kuntit'i ternyata sudah menghilang.

"ayo cepat, pasti belum jauh dari sini" mereka berlima pun kembali mencari Baekhyun.

Berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk sampai di lantai dasar, kelima pasang mata tersebut terus mencari di mana keberadaan bayangan Baekhyun. Setidaknya itu dapat membantu mereka. Namun sangat disayangkan, karena usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil akibat tipuan yang dibuat oleh orang yang mereka mata-matai.

"bagaimana ini? Ketua sudah tidak ada" desah Tao frustasi saat tidak mendapati sesikitpun pertanda keberadaan Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka sampai ke tempat parkir juga bertanya pada penjaga pintu gerbang sekolah, katanya belum ada siswi lain lagi yang keluar gerbang.

"bagaimana lagi? Tentu saja pulang, Tao panda" jawab Kyungsoo.

Pencarian kaki terakhir mereka adalah tempat parkir yang terletak di samping kiri gedung sekolah, namun tempat tersebut sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian muncul sosok wanita berambut pendek dari balik tiang tak jauh dari pintu masuk tempat parkir.

Semuanya mengerutkan dahi. Pasalnya, gadis tersebut berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil yang tidak asing di mata mereka berlima. Tentu saja, mobil itu kan milik guru 'favorit' mereka dan juga Baekhyun. Mobil tersebut juga pernah menjadi target jebakan mereka untuk guru tersebut.

"siapa gadis itu? Dan,,, kenapa dia pulang bersama Kris seonsaengnim?" pertanyaan Lay ini adalah perwakilan dari keempat teman yang lainnya yang entah ia tujukan kepada siapa.

"sudahlah, ayo pulang! Sudah sore" semuanya pun berbalik menurut pada gadis yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"aneh, tapi kalau dilihat dari belakang, kenapa sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, ya?" langkah semuanya terhenti setelah mendengar gumaman Tao, begitupun sang pemilik suara.

Baru berniat untuk menolehkan kepala menuju gadis yang mereka lihat tadi, mobil yang membawanya ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu melewati mereka dengan kaca mobil yang tertutup dan hanya menampakkan bayangan dua orang di kursi mobil depan. Seorang pria berada di kursi kemudi yang merka yakini itu adalah Kris, terlihat dari warna rambut pirang dan juga postur tubuhnya. Kemudian satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tak terlihat wajahnya karena ditutupi oleh ransel yang ia peluk erat.

'tasnya sama persis dengan milik Baekhyun, jangan-jangan…..' batin Luhan yang kecurigaannya sudah diubun-ubun.

Aroma wewangian khas kuburan kental terasa di kedua pasang hidung yang tengah mengunjungi salah seorang saudara mereka di tempat tersebut. Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan mencoba untuk menyalurkan kekuatan masing-masing, memberikan ketegaran akan kenangan-kenangan yang begitu sakit untuk kembali diingat.

"gwaenchanna?" sosok gadis mungil yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengangguk ragu

"kalau memang tidak baik, sebaiknya kita ke sini lain waktu saja" ucap Kris saat menyadari gadisnya kini semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Apakah Baekhyun masih sangat kehilangan kakaknya?

"andwae. Aku… biarkan aku menemui Channie oppa sekarang, aku sudah sangat rindu padanya" perlahan sepasang kaki kecil terbut melangkah semakin mendekati gundukkan tanah yang sudah berhiaskan kramik putih, yang tak pernah lepas dari tatapan mata tersebut.

"oppa…" seikat bunga yang begitu harum ia letakkan di depan nissan bertuliskan 'Byun Chanyeol'

"bagaimana kabarmu di sana? semalam Baekkie tidur bersama eomma lagi, bukan karena mati lampu atau suara petir. Saat eomma merasa kesepian, Baekkie jadi teringat Channie oppa dan juga appa. Mungkin jika kalian tetap ada di dunia ini, eomma tidak akan sehampa sekarang" gadis tersebut menceritakan keluhannya yang semalam ia rasakan

"itu hanya terjadi tadi malam saja. Baekkie janji akan selalu membuat kehidupan eomma semakin hidup, dan karena itulah Baekkie setiap hari selalu menghibur eomma ^_^ Baekkie janji akan terus membuat eomma tersenyum, baekki selalu menjadi anak yang baik untuk eomma dan Baekkie janji akan selalu membahagiakan eomma" tanpa sadar, setetes bening mengalir membelah pipi halusnya

"Baekhyun-ah" tegur Kris, ia tidak suka saat melihat gadisnya menangis. Tapi, hal tersebut akan selalu terjadi ketika Baekhyun sedang teringat atau menceritakan oppa dan appanya. Air mata yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya selalu datang dengan sendirinya.

"ah, Baekkie hampir lupa. Baekkie ke sini bawa Kris gege. Oppa ingat tidak? Dia bilang, kalian bertemu saat pertukaran pelajar ke jepang" Baekhyun berdiri untuk kembali berada di samping Kris

"gege, ayo cepat ucapkan salam pada Channie oppa!" perintah Baekhyun

"ne"

"hay, Chanyeol-ah. A-aku… sungguh tidak mengharapkan pertemuan kita setelah perpisahan di jepang itu akan terjadi dalam situasi seperti ini" pria jangkung tersebut mulai membuka suara saat memposisikan berjongkok di samping tempat peristirahatan Chanyeol, tangannya sedikit demi sedikit menuangkan wewangian di atas nissan dan juga tanah yang penuh dengan taburan bunga.

"aku masih berharap banyak kita akan kembali bernyanyi bersama Suho dan Changmin kalau perlu. Aku menginginkan itu terjadi lagi…."

"tapi, ternyata Tuhan sangat sayang padamu. Semoga kau bahagia di sana. Sampaikan juga salamku padaNya"

"mengenai adikmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya, kalau perlu sampai maut memisahkan kita. Aku berjanji" dan mereka segera pergi karena khawatir hujan akan turun, melihat awan di sana sudah bergelung hitam.

Di luar, angin sedang berhembus dengan kencangnya. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan datang musim dingin. Keadaan di dalam apartemen Kris tidak berbeda jauh dari hari-hari biasanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang sering mengunjungi kamar apartemennya sedari tadi terus saja fokus pada soal-soal matematika untuk ujian besok, sesekali telinganya mencoba peka pada pembawa berita yang tengah memberitahukan kemungkinan cuaca esok hari.

"apakah besok hari akan mulai turun salju?" tanya sosok pria tinggi menghampiri gadis manisnya yang tengah belajar di ruang depan.

"ne, tapi masih tidak terlalu lebat. Suhunya juga tidak turun drastis, ge. Mau ku buatkan cokelat hangat?"

"boleh jika tidak mengganggu belajarmu"

"tunggu sebentar, akan ku buatkan" baehyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuatkan dua gelas cokelat hangat. Untuknya dan untuk kekasihnya.

.

Hari yang sangat dingin tercipta begitu apiknya hari ini. Begitu dingin, bahkan sampai-sampai tadi pagi saja terlihat seperti masih malam. Membuat setiap orang malas untuk meninggalkan kasur beserta kawan-kawannya, sangat menggiurkan untuk tetap berada di dalam kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh tebalnya selimut.

"selamat pagi semuanya" sapa pria jangkung yang menjadi idola satu sekolah saat memasuki ruangan kelas 3A

"SELAMAT PAGI SEONSAENGNIIIIIIM" suara ini sudah jelas dari kumpulan yeoja yang mengejarnya sejak awal ia masuk ke sekolahan ini.

"semuanya begitu bersemangat ya hari ini" iya, memang benar. Seluruh siswa kelas 3A memang tampak antusias menyambut guru yang akan mengawas ujian hari ini, memang apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan Kris?.

"saem, nilainya kapan keluar?" tanya tiffany yang sudah tidak sabar melihat nilai bahasa inggrisnya

"besok"

"saem, kalau nilai ujianku 100, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan taeyeon. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa ia jadi ikut-ikutan meminta hadiah seperti dirinya?. Sementara itu Kris menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'taeyeon berani dengan nilai 100, kenapa kau hanya 80?' gadis tersebut hanya mendengus kesal.

"memangnya kau ingin apa?"

"aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, saem" Baekhyun bersumpah, ia benar-benar mengutuk gadis yang berani-beraninya meminta kekasihnya untuk ia jadikan kekasih. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak bersembunyi dari Luhan dan Lay, ia pasti sudah menyela permintaan taeyeon dengan ucapan…

"tidak tidak. Kris seonsaengnim hanya akan menjadi milikku. Iya kan saem?"

…yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh seohyun barusan.

"maaf, tapi aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain" jawabnya santai saat mulai membuka amplop cokelat berisi soal-soal ujian hari ini.

"MILIK ORANG LAIN?" ini bukanlah luapan keceriaan

Dari sudut sana ada seorang gadis yang tadinya menatap kesal pada suasana kelas, kini mulai menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Meskipun bukan ia yang mengatakannya, tapi setidaknya jawaban Kris sedikit lebih baik.

"apakah dia sangat cantik?"

"matanya memiliki dua lipatan seperti milikku, tidak?" yuri mengedip-kedipkan kedua kelopak matanya

"bibirnya, apakah semerah bibirku?" tiffany memonyongkan bibirnya seperti ikan lohan kehabisan nafas

"dan apakah tubuhnya seksi sepertiku, saem?" hyuna berdiri dari bangkunya dan berpose seksi yang ia tunjukkan kepada Kris.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih aneh terus saja di lontarkan dari seluruh siswi yang tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Kris, sementara itu Kris hanya tersenyum kecil menyikapinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya karena beran-beraninya menggoda pria yang menjadi miliknya. Tangannya memegang bagian-bagian yang disebutkan oleh para siswi yang membanding-bandingkan diriny, mulai dari wajah, bibir, pipi, mata, hidung, dagu, pinggang hingga rambut.

"saem, kenapa tidak di jawab? Apakah kekasimu itu jelek?, kalau iya, aku yang cantik ini mau menjadi simpananmu" tegur Jessica

"iya saem. Apakah kau berniat untuk mencari simpanan? Aku juga rela untuk jadi yang kedua"

"aku yang ketiga"

"yang keempat juga tidak masalah"

"yang kelima"

Begitulah seterusnya hingga seluruh siswi kedapatan bagian untuk menghitung menjadi simpanan Kris. Kecuali empat orang yang tidak tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan ini. Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan dan tentunya…. Amber.

'siapkan rencana untuk mengerjai guru sok bule itu! Kita akan beraksi hari ini' sekiranya itulah pesan yang di muncul dalam Lay ponsel milik geng 'hate-hate Kris'. Dan pelakunya sudah pasti diketahui oleh semuanya.

Gadis yang tengah menatap senang pada Lay pesan terkirimnya untuk rencana menerjai Kris hari ini, semakin senang saat mendapati balasan persetujuan dari kelima sahabatnya.

"aku tidak berfikir kearah sana" jawab Kris enteng. Syukurlah, setidaknya Kris tidak mencoba untuk berselingkuh dari Baekhyun.

"tapi kalau suatu saat nanti berubah fikiran, kau bisa menghubungiku saem" dengan genitnya, boram mencoba untuk menggoda guru bahasa inggris tersebut gratis dengan winknya.

"hahaha… aku tidak janji" WHAT THE- aishhhh sepertinya Baekhyun kembali berfikir ulang mengenai anggapanya bahwa Kris tidak mencoba berselingkuh darinya.

"saem" Kris yang hendak mulai membagikan lembar soal kembali berhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya

"ya, Luhan. Ada apa?"

"um… apakah kekasihmu itu berambut pendek?" Kris yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyunnya kan rambutnya panjang.

"Kami kemarin melihat siswi sini memasuki mobilmu" jelasnya lagi

"a-ah.. itu. K-kenapa aku merasa diintrogasi begini ya? sebaiknya, kita mulai saja ujiannya. Nanti waktu kelian untuk mengerjakannya jadi berkurang karena terus bertanya padaku" elaknya dan suasana kembali sunyi walau terkadang ada sedikit rayuan dari beberapa siswi

'kenapa pertanyaanku tidak dijawab? Jadi benar, yang kemarin itu kekasihnya' batin Luhan kesal

.

Baekhyun sedikit meruntuki tindakannya yang menyuruh kelima temannya untuk memikirkan rencana 'mengerjai' Kris. Ia kira hanya sekedar menyembunyikan kunci mobil, atau mungkin memberikan sedikit lukisan permanen pada seragam guru yang ia kenakan. Tapi ternyata, otak kelima sahabatnya itu sudah sangat pintar.

Mereka berenam tengah berada di sudut dinding, bersembunyi dari orang yang akan lewat. Sedikit de javu saat berada di tempat tersebut. Baekhyun jadi teringat kisah awalnya bersama guru bahasa inggris tersebut. Tepatnya sesaat setelah ia dimintai pertanggungjawaban dari kelima temannya karena terlalu berlebihan dalam mengerjai Kris seonsaengnimnya.

"kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa, Tao?"

"tidak, lu. Ia hanya akan menginap semalam di kamar mandi. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo juga sudah menaruh beberapa makanan dan minuman kalau nanti malam dia lapar" jawab gadis bermata panda, sang ppencetus ide untuk mengurung seonsaengnim yang begitu dipuja.

"bagaimana, ketua? Apa kita akan tetap melanjutkan ini semua?" mata rusa itu bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun

"eoh? A-ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa. Kita belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, bukan? Pasti ini akan lebih menyenangkan" sebenarnya bukan itu yang ada dalam fikirannya. Ia ingin menolak usul Tao, mana mungkin ia tega mengurung kekasihnya sendiri di kamar mandi sekola. Dan fkirkan juga mengenai harus makan dan minum di dalam kamar mandi tersebut! Sudah tidak bernafsu.

"eo-, dia datang!" bisik Lay, semuanya dengan sigap segera bersembunyi.

Sial memang bagi Kris, kenapa ia selalu menjalani aktifitasnya untuk pergi ke toilet saat sore hari seperti ini, seandainya ia tahu aka nada bahaya yang mengancam, pasti tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk tidak melaksanakan rutinitasnya hari ini.

Sesuai dengan rencana, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Kris yang masuk ke dalam toilet dan Baekhyun yang mengunci pintu dari luar, setelahnya mereka berenam pergi dari sekolah untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sesekali, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang karena gelisah. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak tega untuk melakukan ini pada Kris. Bagaimana jika Kris tidak dalam keadaan baik atau bagaimana jika besok ia ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa? Ohh tida tidak. Baekhyun mulai terlihat seperti orang gila karena menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sebab apapun.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchanna?" tegur Xiumin yang merasa mulai ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis.

"a-aku… ah, ponselku sepertinya tertinggal di kelas. kalian pulang duluan saja!" dan hati memang selalu menang atas segala hal. Baekhyun tidak lagi memikirkan egonya karena kejadian tadi pagi, ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Kris.

Gadis yang diusung-usung sebagai ketua geng tersebut tanpa berfikir panjang lagi langsung kembali ke sekolahan yang sudah hampir setengah jalan dari rumahnya, meninggalkan mereka berlima yang saling melempar tatapan penuh arti.

"sudah ku bilang, pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka"

.

Kaki-kaki kurus itu terus saja berlari di bawah penerangan yang cukup dari matahari yang tak lagi bersinar dengan terang di ufuk timur sana. Tidak ada yang ia fikirkan lagi selain bisa dengan segera sampai ke tempat dimana kekasihnya tengah berada sendirian.

Dengan kasar, Baekhyun mendobrak sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'toilet guru', sebenarnya ia sudah membuka kuncinya, mungkin karena ia terlalu bersemangat sehingga ia hampir saja merusak pintu berwarna biru tersebut.

"Baekkie?" sebuah terjangan Kris dapati setelah melihat pintu sial itu terbuka. tidak, seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mengusulkan untuk mengerjai Kris, dan seharusnya juga ia tidak menyetujui usul bodoh dari Tao ini.

"chagiya, ada apa?" tanya Kris lagi, namun sosok yang ia ajak bertanya hanya menggeleng dalam pelukan yang begitu erat.

"hey hey, kau kenapa?" dilepasnya pelukan dari Baekhyun dan memegang pundaknya dengan lembut.

Sangat sedih melihat ini, Kris selalu berjanji untuk menjaga air mata Baekhyun untuk tidak mengalir lagi, tapi apa yang ia lihat hari ini? Apakah karena ia ada masalah? Atau ia merasa khawatir terhadap dirinya? oh, sungguh, Kris pun akan rela jika harus terkurung di kamar mandi ini demi Baekhyunnya agar tidak menangis lagi.

"mianhae" gumamnya masih menahan tangis dengan wajah tertunduk.

"tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang!"

Kris tau, semuanya memang terasa janggal. Sangat mustahil penjaga sekolah mengunci pintu toilet. Setahu dirinya, pak kang selalu mengatakan bahwa di sekolaha ini ia tidak pernah mengunci toilet. Jadi, pulang semalam apapun dan datang ke sekolah sepagi apapun tidak akan bermasalah dengan toilet sekolah.

Kris memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sekolah dengan membawa Baekhyun. Gadis tersebut masih saja menangis di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia tidak bersembunyi saat ada lima orang gadis melihat ke arah mobil yang dinaikinya dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia tidak menyadarinya, begitu pula dengan Kris.

"ingin beli ice cream dulu?"

"ice cream?" Kris mengangguk sebagai jawabannya yang dibalas dengan teriakan riang dari gadis tersebut.

"yang strawberry ya ge!"

"iya, yang strawberry. Tapi kekasih gege ini harus berhenti menangisnya dulu" tangannya dengan gemas mencubit pipi kiri Baekhyun, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Baekkie sudah tidak menangis" dihapusnya dengan kasar air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dan menunjukkan senyuman persegi panjangnya pada Kris.

Malam yang dingin sudah sangat larut, penerangan dari langitpun sudah semakin gelap. Di luar sana hanya terang oleh lampu-lampu jalan yang berdiri dengan tegak di setiap sudut jalan.

"ge, aku menginap di sini lagi, ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris yang baru saja kelaur dari kamar mandi. Tetesan air yang segar masih mengalir dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang pirang, membuat satu-satunya gadis yang berada di kamar tersebut terpana untuk sesaat.

"sudah bilang pada eomma?"

"sudah" jawabnya singkat lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya, sedikit merapihkan helaian-helaian rambut dan sesekali memainkan mimik wajahnya agar terselihat lebih imut.

"ge, ayo foto bersama!" serunya lalu menari Kris yang sudah berada di tepi ranjang masih dengan handuk kecil di atas kepalanya.

"aku paKai baju dulu, sayang" gadis tersebut hanya mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya saat Kris kembali berdiri dan mendekati lemari, memilih-milih piyama yang akan ia kenakan malam ini.

"memang kenapa? Dia juga sudah paKai bathrobe. Kalau begitu, lebih baik foto sendiri dulu" tangan kanannya kembali merapihkan rambutnya dan tangan kirinya sudah siap dengan kamera depan ponselnya tersebut. Menunggu Kris sambil berfoto sendiri itu lebih baik.

Beberapa jepretan manis berhasil ia dapat. Dengan pose menggigit bibir tanda genit, pose wajah dengan raut yang kesal, pose dengan wajah polos, atau hanya tersenyum manis sambil bersandar pada tepi ranjang.

"upload" tangannya mengklik tomobol upload untuk sebuah fotonya yang tengah tersenyum menatap kamera. Melihat Kris yang belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi, ia memutuskan untuk mengupload satu foto pada akun instagramnya.

'ketua sangat cantik sekali, kapan fotonya diambil?' Tao menjadi orang pertama yang mengomentari fotonya.

'baru saja. Kenapa, panda?'

'kau foto di kamar siapa? Setahu kami, di rumahmu tidak ada kamar dengan warna cat dinding seperti itu' kali ini gadis yang paling tua membarikan komentar, Xiumin.

"mati kau Byun Baekhyun" jeritnya saat melihat ke belakang dan mendapati warna dinding yang ternyata berwarna putih, bukan pink sesuai dengan kamarnya dan bukan juga berwarna vanilla yang berada di kamar ibunya.

.

"haaaaah, hari ini hasi ujian bahasa inggrisnya akan keluar, aku jadi tidak sabar" teriakan Baekhyun menggema di dalam mobil Kris, sedangkan pria yang tengah fokus mengemudi hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap gadis tersebut, tangannya mengacak-acak lembut rambut panjang itu.

"tidak sabar untuk mengetahui nilainya atau tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya?" ejek Kris.

"tidak sabar untuk dapat hadiah" jawabnya senang. Tangannya merogoh tas dan mengambil rambut palsu pendeknya, sedikit bercermin pada Lay ponsel.

Seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan tengah asyik bersenandung senang, tiba-tiba mengentikan langkahnya dan senandung dari bibirnya pun mulai melirih saat melihat seseorang yang sedikit tidak asing bagi penglihatannya. Mata rusanya menyelidik untuk mengikuti gadis tersebut.

Dan gadis tersebut menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi yang baru saja ia datangi. Dengan sabar, Luhan menunggu hingga gadis tersebut keluar dengan bersembunyi pada balik dinding.

"eomeo, b-Baekhyun?" kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang mampu membuat gadis yang dicurigainya itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tidak bisa, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, teman-teman yang lainnya harus mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Dan dugaan mereka mengenai perubahan sikap Baekhyun belakangan ini pasti benar. Baekhyun tidak lagi Baekhyun yang membenci guru tersebut.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin segera memberi tahu teman-temannya yang lain, tapi apalah daya, ia tidak bertemu dengan Lay di kelas dan saat datang ke kelas 3B untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Tao, ia tidak jadi melanjutkan niat awalnya. Karena, saat ini kelas tersebut tengah ramai dengan pertunjukkan dari Kai dan Lay yang sedang menari di depan seluruh siswa.

Gadis bermata rusa tersebut sudah menduga, Lay pasti akan ada di kelas ini. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin juga ia memberitahukan mengenai 'gadis berambut pendek' itu pada keempat temannya. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk ikut menonton pertunjukan tersebut dengan turut bergabung duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"hai lu"

"hai juga Kyung" balas Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang menyapanya

Lagu yang bergema di kelas baru berputar hampir setengah jalan, ingin rasanya gadis yang baru datang tersebut ikut bergabung dalam gerak tarian Kai dan Lay. Merasa bosan, ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas meja. "aku menyesal tidak datang lebih awal" desahnya kecewa karena Lay datang lebih dulu.

Kai mendekat ke tempat ia dan Kyungsoo biasa duduk di dalam kelas, meja yang paling depan. Mata kucingnya menangkap mood Luhan yang tidak baik, tangannya mengulur di depan wajah Luhan, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat tubuh gadis tersebut menegak dengan senyuman cerah dan mata yang segar kembali.

Ia tahu, diantara Baekhyun dan kelima temannya, ada Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin yang cukup pandai dalam hal menari, tapi ia tidak pernah lagi mengajak Xiumin, karena gadis tersebut pasti akan menjawab "tugasku adalah merekam" yang tentunya hasil rekaman tersebut adalah untuk gadis pemilik heart lips saat tersenyum, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

Suara riuh di kelas 3B semakin terdengar saat Kai berhasil membawa Luhan untuk ikut menari pagi ini. Penampilan yang sangat luar biasa tersuguhkan di depan ruang kelas, mereka benar-benar seperti tiga orang penari yang professional.

"Lay, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" bisik Luhan pada Lay yang baru saja dengan gerakan menggoda memegang lengan Kai sambil terus menari.

"menggoda sedikit gadis bermata besar itu, lu" ia mengakhiri jawabannya dengan wink dan juga dimple nya yang dalam, terlihat sangat manis.

Seakan mengerti, Luhan mengikuti ajaran dari gadis pemilik lesung pipi terebut.

'sepertinya ini akan menarik' ujarnya dalam hati. Sedikit memberikan smirk pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat jelas kilatan marahnya.

.

"yah pokoknya aku sangat kesal pada mereka berdua, kenapa berani-beraninya bermesraan dengannya?" kesal Kyungsoo pada kadua sahabatnya, beruntung Kai sudah keluar kelas, kalopun masih ada, mana mungkin dia berani berbicara seperti itu.

"kau sendiri, kenapa tidak mau belajar menari? Kan kalau kau bisa menari juga, akan lebih serasi dengan Kai"

"jadi menurut kalian, mereka sangat serasi? Dan – aish,,, bisakah tidak menyebutkan namanya? Di sini masih banyak orang" sepertinya Kyungsoo lagi PMS, moodnya tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi aneh.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, itu pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua baru saja usai. Tao dan Xiumin yang masih mengurusi beberapa buku yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas, langsung mendapat semburan dari Kyungsoo. Mereka juga sedikit meruntuki perbuatan 'evil' dari duo dancer sabatnya tersebut.

"ah, nilai ujian bahasa inggris sudah keluar kan hari ini?" jerit Tao mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyungsoo

"benar, ayo kita ke depan"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi untuk melihat nilai ujian bahasa inggris yang di tempel pada dinding info dekat dengan kelas 3A, sekalian juga ingin mengajak luha, Baekhyun dan Lay untuk makan bersama di kantin.

Beberapa siswa ada yang sedikit kecewa denga hasil nilai yang tertera pada kertas yang tertempel, namun ada banyak yang merasa senang karena mendapatkan peningkatan nilai di ujian kali ini, setidaknya cukup untuk bekal masuk universitas impian.

"Baekhyun di mana?" tanya Xiumin yang langsung mengambil duduk di depan meja Luhan dan Lay, yang tidak lain adalah tempat duduk Baekhyun bersama amber.

"tadi setelah melihat nilai di depan sana, ia langsung pergi. Sepertinya ke atap gedung" jawab Lay. Mendengar kata Baekhyun, Luhan kembali teringat sesuatau.

"aku punya kabar baru" ucap Luhan. Keempat temannya langsung mendekat setelah mendapatkan instruksi dari Luhan, sepertinya ini rahasia, jadi mereka hanya menurutinya.

"kalian masih ingat gadis berambut pendek yang pulang bersama Kris seonsaengnim tempo hari?" semuanya mengangguk, termasuk Tao yang mengatakan bahwa tubuh bagian belakang gadis tersebut mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"gadis itu adalah Baekhyun" bisiknya

"MWO?"

.

Baekhyun meras senang sekali saat melihat nilai yang tertera untuk namanya, ia mendapakan nilai di atas 80, bahkan jauh lebih besar.

Setelahnya ia segera mengirim pesan pada Kris, memberi tahu kekasihnya tersebut kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan nilai di atas 80. Setelah mendapatkan balasan dari Kris yang memintanya untuk bertemu di atap gedung sekolah, dengan segera ia pergi menemuinya. Tentu saja, ia tidak paKai menolak lagi.

"gege~~~~~" teriaknya dari kejauhan setelah berada di atap gedung sekolah yang disambut oleh punggung Kris yang tengah melihat awan sambil menunggu gadis tersebut.

Dengan senang, Baekhyun menghampiri Kris yang sudah merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut tubuh kecil tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"aku mendapatkan nilai 90" adu Baekhyun dengan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris.

"lalu?"

"mana hadiahnya?" sepertinya Baekhyun sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan hadiha dari kekasihnya tersebut. Kris hanya terkekeh kecil dan membalasnya dengan mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun yang terasa lebut di kulit tangan kanannya, sementara itu tangan kirinya masih setia bertengger di pinggak kecil barkhyun.

"kau belum memberi tahu ingin apa, bagaiman aku bisa memberinya?" Kris bertanya balik yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"geurae. Sekarang, kau ingin apa?"

"um… kencan?" ia menjawab seperti dengan bertanya. Pabo.

"baiklah, lusa jam 10 aku menjemputmu di rumah, ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan kembali memejamkan matanya saat mendapatkan sentuhan lembut dari tangan kanan Kris pada pipinya.

Atap gedung sekolah begitu luas, tapi ini juga akan terlihat sempit saat mendapati seorang pria yang tidak lagi mampu berdiri dengan tegak.

Tubuhnya seketika seperti hilang kuasa dari fikirannya saat mendengar semuanya. Baekhyun, Kris, nilai, dan… kencan. Ia mendengarnya. Kai mendengarnya.

"tidak. Ini tidak mungkin" elak Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih meragukan apa yang ia dengar. Bisa saja ia salah dengar karena terlalu kefikiran dengan Baekhyun.

Kai yang masih terduduk dan bersandar pada beberapa kursi dan meja bekas yang berada di sana, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh, ingin melihat apakah gadis yang berbicara dengan Kris barusan adalah benar-benar Baekhyun.

Hatinya kembali ragu saat hendak menoleh, bagaimana jika memang benar bahwa di sana ada Kris dan Baekhyun? Bagaimana juga jika mereka beruda memang benar akan kencan?. Lagi, Kai menepis semua rasa ragunya untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

Dia menoleh. Dan dia menyesal, karena mereka sedang… berciuman.

TBC

HUWAAAAAAAA eotteokhae? Absurd banget fictnya..

Ingat... jangan lupa review..

Balasan review :

Byun Hyerin : nanti di chapter berikutnya ada kok,, hehehe

Tabifangirl : iya, gomawo :)

MissYifanCho : ini udahan lanjut... kkkk, za semedi dulu nun biar dapet pencerahan

Min Haewoo : hahaha... min nuna baru nongol?


End file.
